Undersona
by Leon Blaze
Summary: After Frisk finds herself being transferred to a small town out in the country. Two people are murdered and Frisk and her newfound friends must find the truth about the murderers. ( Basicly Undertale characters in a Persona 4 adventure.)
1. Chapter Prologue: The Velvet Room

UNDERSONA

Prologue The Velvet room

Frisk sleepily closed her eyes and listened to the clatter of train as it rolled down the tracks. She thought about the events of the last few days. How mad she felt when her parents told her she would be transferring to a new school for a year. How sad her friends looked when she left. Now she was on the train to some small backwater town. To live with an aunt she knew nothing about all because her parents were working over seas.

Frisk decided that thinking about this would only make her feel worse. She tried to focus back on the sounds of the train but it wasn't there. In fact she couldn't hear anything at all. Opening her eyes Frisk found she was no longer on the train headed for Inaba. Instead she was sitting on a comfy couch in a limo. The space seemed very fancy with dark blue velvet lining almost everything inside. A thick fog outside made it impossible to see through the window.

The thing that really drew Frisk's attention were the two people right across from her. Sitting on a blue velvet sofa just like the one Frisk was in. There was an old man with an abnormally long nose and a balding head. Next to him a woman in a long dark blue pea coat. With long waving gray hair.

Despite having gray hair the woman looked to be in her mid twenties. Her arms folded gently in her lap along with a strange book. She seemed to be staring straight ahead and avoided making eye contact with the teen. The man on the other hand creepily stared at Frisk. Leaning forward, elbows placed on a dark blue table in front of him. He was the first to speak.

"Ah.. It seems we have guest with an intriguing destiny "

Frisk didn't understand. Just a second ago she was on a train but now.

"My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

Frisk needed to know more about this place.

"Where am I?"

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room where only those bound by a "contract" may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then… Why don't you introduce yourself…?"

Frisk didn't understand most of what Igor was saying but she went with it assuming this was just some messed up dream she was having on the train.

"Frisk Dreemurr."

"Hmm... I see."

Igor thought for a moment before continuing.

"Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

He held out his hand and a deck of cards appeared out of nowhere.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?"

Igor said ominously. He waved his hand over the deck and it spread out over the table.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different. Life itself follows the same principles, dosen't it?"

He flipped over one of the cards, it had a picture of a tower being struck with lightning.

"Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card representing the future beyond that is…"

He flipped over the next card which had a picture of the moon on it.

"The moon in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"... Very interesting indeed. It seems you will meet a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."

How did he get that from two cards? Igor continued on.

"In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming days will be a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be lost forever."

"My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that dose not happen."

He waved his hand and the cards disappeared then Igor seemed to remember something.

"Ah. I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margret. She is a resident here, like myself."

She finally looked over to Frisk, then smiled and said.

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey."

Once she was done Igor spoke again.

"We shall return to the details another time. Until then farewell."

Before Frisk could say anything. The Velvet room disappeared and she was jolted awake when she heard the the conductor's voice over the intercom.

"We will be arriving in Yasoinaba station shortly."

Frisk sighed forgetting the strange dream and began to get ready to meet her Aunt.

Frisk stepped off the platform. She looked around for her Aunt then heard someone call out to her.

"Hello! Sorry we're late!"

Turning around Frisk saw a woman wearing a bright yellow floral blouse with a long white skirt. Behind her was a boy about Frisk's age with a cell phone in his hands texting away. He wore a black sweat shirt with green cargo pants. Frisk assumed it was her Aunt Toriel and cousin Asriel. She had never met them in person. She just knew about them based off of what her mother says and the pictures they get every Christmas.

"Hope you weren't waiting too long."

Toriel said as she approached Frisk.

"I was working with a student and lost track of time."

Frisk shook her head and said.

"Don't worry about it the train was late anyway."

"Oh good"

Toriel sighed then after a moment she slapped her forehead and said.

"Oh! I forgot to properly introduce myself. I'm Toriel and this is your cousin Asriel."

In turn she gestured to the teen who simply nodded not looking up from his phone. Toriel clapped her hands and said.

"Whelp. I bet you're just itching to get to your new home but I have to get some gas first if that's alright with you."

Frisk nodded and Toriel smiled and the three entered in a small car next to the station. After a short and awkward drive. Toriel stepped out of the car she was about to fill the gas tank but her cell phone started ringing.

"Oh. It's the school I need to take this."

She walked off and Frisk and Asriel decided to step out as well. Asriel started toward the gas station and without turning around he said.

"I'll get a snack, make sure no one steals the car, or... something."

With both Asriel and Toriel gone Frisk was all alone or at least she thought she was. When both Toriel and Asriel where out of sight she heard a voice call out from behind.

"Oh. Haven't seen you around! Are you visiting Inaba?"

Frisk whipped around to see a girl about Frisk's age. She wore a green and yellow school uniform and had a hair cut similar to Frisk's. At first glace Frisk though the girl had red eyes but looking at them again Frisk saw they where just brown. Frisk shook her head and said.

"No I'm an exchange student."

The girl smiled and extended her hand and and said.

"The name's Chara"

Frisk took Chara's hand and replied with a quick.

"Frisk."

Chara suddenly seemed to remember something and shouted.

"Oh-no. I forgot! My Senpai's waiting for me! It was nice to meet you but I need to go!"

She ran off and as soon as Chara was out of sight. Asriel came out of the gas station holding a candy bar and a soda. Frisk was still staring in the direction Chara had ran off to and Asriel looked at Frisk questioningly.

"Dude. You alright?"

"Huh?"

Frisk turned around and remembered what she was doing.

"Right. I just-"

"Nevermind tell me later."

Asriel said getting back into the car then Toriel came back apologizing for wandering off but assured that the call was very important. After that Toriel filled the gas tank and they drove the rest of the way to Toriel's house.

Later that night when Frisk fell asleep she found herself in another strange world. This time instead of the lavish blue velvet room she stood in what looked like a empty red platform. A thick fog rolled over the area. She couldn't see a thing and the fog seemed almost suffocating. Suddenly Frisk felt a strange presence.

"So you wish pursue the truth."

Said an unseen voice. Frisk looked around wildly to try and find the source of the voice but it was impossible to find. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure phase by. Acting quickly Frisk extended her hand and suddenly a blast of fire shot out at the figure.

Frisk didn't know how that happened. She suddenly felt a surge of energy when she reached out to find the figure. Dispite the extra light from the fire Frisk could still only barely make out the figure.

"So you can see a little despite the fog. Let's see if you can truly grasp the truth."

More fog rolled in and Frisk tried to find the figure again but couldn't see a thing. Soon it started to get darker and darker until Frisk couldn't even see anything at all.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Murder

Undersona Chapter 1

The first murder

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. The alarm clock rang loudly as Frisk found herself lying on the ground.

 _Must have fallen out of bed in my sleep._ Frisk thought to herself

She got up and decided to get ready for school. After some time of searching though her closet Frisk found her school uniform. The outfit was a purple jacket with a medium length black skirt. After Frisk got dressed she heard Toriel call for Frisk down to breakfast. She smiled and ran down stairs to a pile of warm pancakes.

After breakfast Frisk and Asriel were sent to school. It was raining so Toriel made them both carry big black umbrellas. Frisk tried to start a conversation but Asriel remained silent only saying something when he was telling her which way the school was. Infact when they got to school all he said was.

"You're in class 2-2."

Then he started to walk away.

"Aren't you going to help me find it?"

Frisk shouted but Asriel continued forward shrugging and said.

"Nah. I need to get to class."

Frisk huffed but she didn't do anything more to try stop and stop Asriel. It would be best to just find the class on her own. After watching Asriel go ahead of her Frisk entered into the school herself. Assuming 2-2 meant that the class was on the second floor. Frisk decided to start there and began walking up the stairs to the second floor. She stopped when she suddenly heard a loud shout followed by the sound of someone tumbling down the stairs.

Frisk rushed up to the landing between the second floor and the first floor and found a student laying on the ground, he must have fallen down the stairs. The student stared up at Frisk a little dazed by his fall.

"Are you alright?"

She asked extremely worried about the boy. The boy realised Frisk was staring at him and he quickly jumped to his feet then he posed dramatically and shouted.

"Never fear, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS cannot be hurt by such a measly fall!"

He wore a black school uniform with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. As he shouted Frisk half expected the boy's red scarf to billow in the wind. Papyrus posed for a bit before returning to a regular stance and spoke in a normal tone.

"I haven't seen a you around here before I wonder if your…"

He paused then put his hands on his cheeks and squealed.

"WOWIE! You must be the new exchange student! I'm glad I get to be the first one to officially greet you to Yasogami High!"

Frisk didn't have the heart to tell Papyrus Asriel had already technically welcomed her to the school but he didn't do a good job at it anyway so...

"First let us start with introductions. I am, as you already might know, THE GREAT AND NOBLE PAPYRUS GASTER! So what's your name?"

"Frisk Dreemurr."

"Well nice to meet you Frisk! May I escort you to class?"

"Sure. Oh, Great Papyrus."

Frisk bowed and they both laughed and Papyrus lead her to class room 2-2. When they entered the room they were greeted by the unfriendly shouts of the teacher.

"Listen up you delinquents. We've got a new exchange student coming to school today. She's a girl and I don't want you boys to even think about.."

He paused when he noticed Papyrus and Frisk standing there.

"Welp. Looks like she's here now."

Papyrus then stood in front of Frisk and shouted.

"YES THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE HIS NEW FRIEND THE NOT AS GREAT BUT STILL PRETTY GOOD FRISK!"

The teacher got angry and shouted back.

"Shut up and siddown Papyrus. We want to hear the new kid talk. Not your stupid screams."

Papyrus blushed with embarrassment and quickly walked to his seat.

"Now Frisk would you like to PROPERLY introduce yourself."

Frisk nodded and walked to the front of the class and said.

"My name's Frisk Dreemurr."

With that she bowed and sat down in the last open seat in the class.

"Well with that out of the way I'd like to talk about…"

The teacher continued to rant on. The female student that sat next to Frisk turned around and said.

"Wow sucks that you would get stuck in Mr. Moroka's class, but I guess I'm in the same boat"

The girl wore a dark green school uniform and had long red hair.

"Oh. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Undyne Aquada. I'm another friend of Papyrus. He's a pretty nice guy right?"

Suddenly before Frisk could answer the teacher shouted.

"Shut up all of you! I'm going to take roll and you all better damn well pay attention!"

* * *

After a long day of going over the student handbook. Mr. Morooka stepped away from his desk saying.

"That's all for today, normal classes start tomorrow."

Before the teacher could get away the intercom sounded and there was an announcement.

"Attention all teachers, please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students are not to leave the school until further notice."

Mr. Morooka turned and shouted at the class.

"Ya heard what she said nobody leave!"

With that he stormed out of the classroom leaving the students behind. With Mr. Morooka gone the class separated into groups and began gossiping about the possible reasons for them being kept at school. Frisk just sat in her seat as Papyrus came over to Frisk frowning. Undyne grumbled a bit and shouted.

"Wow this is the WORST!"

Papyrus nodded.

"Yes it is indeed "the worst" I was planning to take Frisk to Bonies."

Frisk smiled

"You mean like a date?"

She asked and Papyrus nodded.

"Of course! I was hoping that we could make it to... the Friend Zone."

Papyrus blushed saying this and Frisk suddenly came to terms with Papyrus's innocent nature. Undyne burst out laughing (to Papyrus's utter confusion). She stopped when the three heard the sound of sirens blaring just down the street. Frisk looked over to Two students who were standing by the windows. One student strained his eyes and leaned forward to see though the fog that had gathered outside. After a brief moment he sighed and leaned back saying.

"Damn. It's to foggy to see them. Wonder if anything happened."

The other student turned away from the window and to his friend and said.

"I heard that some reporter got into deep trouble after having an affair with some political guy. Maybe it's about her?"

The two continued to make idol gossip then suddenly Undyne smiled and looked over at Papyrus saying.

"HEY! I almost forgot Papyrus, did you do that thing I asked you to do last night?"

Papyrus had to think for a moment before remembering what Undyne was talking about.

"No. Not yet. Sorry Undyne."

Frisk was about to ask what they were talking about when the intercom came back on.

"Attention all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat..."

With this news Frisk felt extremely unnerved all of the sudden. Both Papyrus and Undyne looked at each other worried. Papyrus began to freak out about going home alone and didn't stop until both Frisk and Undyne agree to walk him home. Assuring him nothing would happen and that they would protect him. After they got him to calmed down they were able to start heading home. Despite their reassurance Papyrus continually glanced around and behind his back.

He was worried that some criminal was loose on school grounds. Frisk didn't want to believe it but based on how the lady on the intercom sounded worried about something. that was most likely the case. After they stepped out of the school gate they were suddenly greeted by a strange student.

"Hey! Undyne do you want to hang out sometime?"

The boy asked out of nowhere. Both Papyrus and Frisk were startled by the boy's sudden appearance but Undyne was indifferent. The boy wore a school uniform but it was different from the ones at Yasogami.

"Sorry Snowdrake not really."

Undyne said defiantly

"What why not?"

Snowdrake whined

"BECAUSE! I need to escort my dear friend Papyrus to his home. The kid's pretty scared."

Papyrus hung his head in shame and said.

"Yes it's true, I the great Papyrus need Undyne's help to get home."

Snowdrake growled and gritted his teeth. Then he shouted

"Fine I don't want to hang out with you anyway!"

He ran off leaving the three alone again.

"Let's go everyone's staring."

Undyne growled and left with Frisk and Papyrus following behind her.

* * *

As they walked the incident back at the school left thier minds and they started talking about Frisk and her past. She told them things like, why she was here now, and what life was like for her in the big city. After Frisk was finished Undyne smiled and said.

"You know. Papyrus and his brother own a famous restaurant. The food is so good there and it's so historical and famous that it's considered a hidden treasure."

Papyrus blushed.

"Oh. Thanks but it's not that great and officially Sans is the one who owns it. He doesn't do much but cook though."

Frisk smiled and said.

"Sounds like I should go sometime. It'll be nice to meet your brother!"

They continued on with the conversation like that only stopping when they came to a street corner that was completely boxed off by police tape. Standing at the edge of the tape two women stood gossiping.

"Can you believe something like that showed up here!?"

"I heard it was found by a schoolgirl, she was walking home from school early and saw it."

"I can't imagine how it would be for a teen to find a dead body."

Papyrus gasped holding his hands in front of his face.

"D-Dead BODY!"

Papyrus started to panic and Undyne had to comfort him. Frisk turned back toward the police tape when she heard a kind and deep voice speak.

"Oh. Boy... I didn't want anyone to come down here for that reason."

Staring at Papyrus with concern a large man in a suit stood behind the police tape. Despite his size he look kind and cuddly like a giant stuffed animal. He smiled and said.

"Howdy kids. Don't worry. We already took down the body. We don't know what happened but the police force will make sure something like this doesn't happen again."

"Hear that Papyrus the body is gone."

Undyne cooed.

"Alright but I want to get home as fast as we can."

Papyrus said still in a bit of a panic.

Frisk agreed and the three left the crime scene as quickly as possible. The man gave a quick wave and returned to whatever he was doing.

* * *

When Frisk got back home she quickly opened the door and closed it behind her. She made sure the door was locked, not willing to take the chance that a murderer might be at large. Toriel jumped a bit surprised by Frisk's sudden entry. Asriel who had already gotten home from school continued to watch the news. Not caring too much about his cousin.

"Frisk! Is everything alright?"

Toriel asked concerned.

"Yeah."

Frisk confirmed suddenly Asriel pointed to the screen and said.

"Whoa check it out"

There was a new story on the local news

"Breaking news, Earlier today in the Inaba region, the body of Miss. Mayumi Yamano was found hanging dead from a satellite antenna."

"DEAD!"

Toriel exclaimed turning her focus to the news.

"As you may know the former reporter was involved in an affair with the political leader Mr…"

Toriel seemed to be the most disturbed by the news.

"In all my years not a single thing has happened in this town but this… This is horrible."

The new cast continued.

"Without enough information on the cause of death. The police are unable to decide whether or not this case is a homicide or suicide."

Toriel shut the TV off. Dispite Asriel protest.

"I wanted to know about what happened!"

Asriel shouted but Toriel shook her head and said.

"I'm sorry but I can't listen to that anymore. Besides it's dinner time anyway... Poor thing to have to die like that."

All throughout dinner Frisk couldn't help but think about what happened to Miss. Yamano.


	3. Chapter 2: Midnight Channel

Undersona Chapter 2

Midnight Channel

Back at school Frisk noticed that things seemed to have calmed down a bit. But there was definitely a lot of gossip. It seems that everyone was talking about Miss. Yamano's murder. Despite that classes continued normally and after school Papyrus came up to Frisk smiling and said.

"HELLO again friend! Are you ready to go on a play date with me tonight? I know that scary thing that happened yesterday ruined my previous plans... But I will now try to fix my mistake by inviting you to come with me to Bonies."

Frisk heard Undyne laughing and turned around to see her walk up to the two. When Undyne stopped she said

"I thought you hated puns Papyrus."

Papyrus looked confused.

"I didn't make a pun I said I would fix my mis- OH MY GOD!"

Undyne laughed even harder at her friend's reaction. Until she realized that Frisk probably wasn't getting the joke. So she clarified.

"It's funny because Bonies is known for their grilled steak."

Papyrus sighed and said.

"Undyne's totally uncool joke aside. Do you still want to go on a date."

"I'll come too!"

Undyne chipped in. Frisk agreed and the three of them went to Bonies together.

Once there Frisk was surprised by the amount of employees there. They had a whole staff with waiters and what not. Normally that wasn't the case in family run businesses. According to Papyrus, Sans would normally be in the kitchen about now.

They took their seats and Frisk noticed a flat screen TV in the corner of the room. It was unplugged from the wall. The only reason why Frisk noticed it was because of the man trying to fix it seemed really worried about something. Papyrus pointed him out as a new employee who probably doesn't know that the TV breaks all the time and Sans hadn't gotten around to replacing it. When they ordered Papyrus looked over to another table and was genuinely surprised to see someone talking to one of the customers.

He was short and kind of chubby. Wearing a blue tee-shirt and black shorts with a white apron over the front of his body.

"Would you make up your mind already! I've got to get in the kitchen and work on some orders."

He said snapping at the customer who seemed in no hurry to order. Papyrus got up and walked over to the man and Frisk turned to Undyne and asked.

"Who's that?"

Undyne smiled.

"He's Papyrus's brother Sans."

When Sans noticed Papyrus walking over to him Sans closed his note pad and smiled saying.

"Hey! Bro What's up?"

Papyrus seemed more concerned for his brother.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen right now?"

Papyrus asked. Sans sighed and said.

"I would but a girl called in sick today and we're short staffed. Apparently she needed to get some things in order. I don't know the whole story."

Sans said to his brother. Papyrus smiled weakly and nodded to Sans. Then gave a quick farewell and left. Papyrus returned to his normal self and when he got back the conversation continued. After a bit Undyne seemed really excited about something all of the sudden.

"Guess what! It's gonna rain tonight and I want you both to watch the midnight channel."

Frisk gave a questioning look at Undyne and said.

"You mentioned something like that before. What is it?"

Undyne slapped her forehead frustrated with herself.

"That's right I forgot you're not from around here. Well there's a rumor going around that at midnight, on a rainy day, with the TV turned off. You'll see your soul mate in your reflection. I've been trying to get Papyrus to check it out.

"You haven't tried it either."

Papyrus said annoyed. Undyne chuckled and said.

"Guess you're right there... How about we all try it tonight and see what happens."

Frisk and Papyrus both reluctantly agreed to try it out tonight. After the meal Frisk returned home and hung around awhile. Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel watched the news. It mentioned the Yamino case again but didn't bring up anything new. The only thing that was interesting was an interview with the girl who found the body yesterday. The whole time they harassed her with meaningless questions. After watching the short interview Frisk decided to go to bed.

She waited around her room for midnight. Once it was time she turned to her small CTR TV and watched closely. After a couple of moments nothing happened and Frisk was about to turn around and get some sleep but suddenly the TV came to life. It was mostly static but here and there an image would flash in between the fuzz. It was a girl who seemed to be under attack by something unseen. Frisk suddenly felt something change within her. A strange voice spoke to her.

"I art thou, thou art I. Thou art the key to unlocking the door."

The voice was coming from within Frisk's mind. She felt disoriented and tried to stabilize herself as she laid her hand on the TV screen. Suddenly her whole arm slipped through the screen. Frisk franticly tried to pull her arm away from the screen but it continued to suck her in. After some struggle her arm came loose but she fell backwards hitting her head on the coffee table behind her. A loud bang sounded throughout the house.

"What are you doing in there?"

Asriel yelled on the other side of the door. Frisk was still in pain but responded with.

"Nothing."

"Get to sleep."

Asriel growled and stomped away. Frisk decided that she needed to tell the others about what just happened but would they even believe her?

After school Frisk was the one to approach Papyrus and Undyne this time. They seemed to be talking seriously. Probably about the girl who appeared on the midnight channel.

"That had to be someone else. Our soulmates can't be the same person right?"

Undyne said worried. when she noticed Frisk standing next to her Undyne turned and asked.

"You saw the girl too right?"

Frisk nodded and Papyrus smiled and said.

"Oh good. Now we know that girl can't be three people's soul mates"

Undyne nodded and said.

"I recognized her as one of the girls who go to our school. Her name's Gale Fuego but I don't know anything else about her."

Undyne pauses for a moment then seems to remember something.

"One of my friends has a huge crush on her but she doesn't give him the time of day. But that's not too important."

She continued to think then something else came to her.

"OH. I remember that he was worried when she didn't show up today or yesterday for some reason."

Something didn't seem right about that. Why would Gale appear on the screen for all three of them? Unless the midnight thing was something different from what Frisk and the others had originally thought. Frisk decided it was a good time to tell them about what happened last night but they both just gave her confused looks.

"So you got stuck in your TV"

Undyne asked suspiciously but suddenly Papyrus got excited and shouted.

"If we got you a bigger TV you might be able to fit!"

Undyne looks annoyed with Papyrus for being so quick to believe Frisk.

"So you're actually going with this?"

Undyne asked and both Frisk and Papyrus nodded and Papyrus said he knew a place they could easily get a TV big enough.

When the entered the front door of Bonies Papyrus noticed that a new TV was installed in the restaurant. Sans was adjusting the setting on the new TV and noticed the three standing there.

"Oh! Hey! Bro whatcha need?"

Sans asked causally. Papyrus seemed a bit worried for a second and said.

"Sans! What did you do with the old TV?"

Sans gave his brother a weird look but pointed toward the back door and said.

"I put it in the trash where it belongs."

"OH NO! NOW WE'LL NEVER SEE FRISK GO INSIDE THE TV!"

Papyrus ran off leaving his brother a bit confused. Sans looked like he was about to ask Undyne and Frisk what that was about but decided to shrug it off and continue adjusting the TV. Frisk and Undyne followed Papyrus out and found him slowly lugging the large flat screen TV out of a pile for trash. Undyne took it from him and carried it over to the alley between Bonies and the building next to it.

"Alright Frisk Show us your little magic trick."

Undyne said grumpily. Frisk nodded and placed her hand on the screen. Suddenly The whole screen rippled like water in response and Frisk's hand phased though the black screen. This time however the TV wasn't sucking her in, more like flowing around her hand. Undyne jumped back but Papyrus got closer trying to examine it. Frisk suddenly felt the urge to see what was on the other side so Frisk stuck her whole head inside. Undyne freaked out and shouted.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!"

She reached over to try and pull Frisk out but Papyrus tried to stop her and they bumped into each other and all three of them fell inside of the TV. It flopped over backwards from the force right as Sans stepped out from the back entrance to Bonies.

"Hey!" What's going on out here!"

He shouted. Looking around. No one else was in sight, so he shrugged and went back inside.


	4. Chapter 3: TV World

UnderSona Chapter 3

The Other World

Frisk, Papyrus, and Undyne where sent into a free fall right after they had fallen into the TV. After a bit Frisk wondered when they would hit solid ground. She was answered when a hard steel floor came up from the fog below to greet them. The three tumbled forward when they hit the ground. Papyrus's scarf unraveled off him and Frisk could've sworn she heard something break.

But she was so disorientated she didn't know where or who the noise had come from. After all motion stopped the three were able to regain their senses. Undyne slowly got up and looked around. The area was completely shrouded with fog.

"Where the hell are we? Is this like, some place under Bonies?"

Frisk looked around not seeing anything through the fog.

"We went through a TV to get here I highly doubt it."

Frisk said matter of factly. Papyrus stood up shakily and said.

"Is this what's inside everybody's TVs?"

Undyne looked up and shouted.

"What the!?"

Both Frisk and Papyrus's attention turned upward. They were surprised to see they were standing on what looked like a huge stage. This place (whatever it was) was empty otherwise. Frisk could tell how the area beyond the fog was mostly empty space. Wherever they had ended up it was certainly vast. Once again Papyrus became nervous.

"Oh! no what are we going to do?"

He asked to no one in particular. Rushing around Papyrus looked for the way they came in but couldn't find it. Frisk guessed it would be up in the sky somewhere and would be completely unreachable.

"We'll have to look around for another way out."

Frisk said voice still calm. Papyrus didn't seem to like this idea."

"WHAT IF THIER ISN'T ANOTHER WAY OUT!? WHAT IF WE DIE HERE"

He shouted. Fisk nodded and said.

"If there isn't another way out exploring might help us find the way we came in. At the very least it'll give us something to do."

After getting Papyrus to calm down they noticed dozens of catwalks they could use to get off the stage. Many zigzaged away from the stage but it really didn't matter which one they took. All the fog made it impossible for anyone to find their way around this place. They walked for a while until they came to a strange building. Frisk couldn't tell what the whole building looked like because of the fog. The only thing she could see was a railing to the left of them and a red door directly infront of them.

"AWESOME! You guys think this might be the way out!?"

Undyne shouted. Papyrus looked happy again as he ran up to the door and pulled it open. Stepping inside the room was filled with fog just like everywhere else except it was so thin that Frisk could make out both ends of the room. Undyne was wrong. This was not a way out. It was just a dead end. The walls were covered with posters of some kind but Frisk couldn't make out what they were for. A large section in the middle was cut out of all of them that made it impossible to read.

In the center of the room was a chair and above it was a bright red scarf tied into a noose.

"This isn't a way out let's go somewhere else."

Undyne offered after a quick scan of the room they all agreed and left. It didn't take them long to find themselves right back where they started. Frisk was going to suggest they try a different pathway when she noticed a figure standing just out of sight in the fog.

"Hello!"

Frisk called out startling both Undyne and Papyrus. Their attention turned from Frisk to the figure she was looking at. Before anyone said a word the figure spun into view. It was a large rectangular robot with two arms and a singular wheel to help it get around.

"WHY HELLO THERE DARLINGS!"

It shouted as it spun around whimsically. The robot was surprisingly agile for only having one wheel to support itself.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Undyne shouted back in surprise.

"The name's Mettaton and we've got a show here tonight! The other visitor came alone, but now that I have three visitors. I might be able to unravel a story of a secret love triangle."

"WHAT!"

Frisk and Undyne exclaimed angrily.

"But you shouldn't be here. If you stay too long you'll just end up like the other visitor"

Frisk thought about that for a second.

"Other visitor?"

She wanted to know more about this other person but Undyne had enough of the silly robot. She growled and said.

"How about you stop talking nonsense and let us out of here."

Mettaton nodded. With a wave of his hand a stack of TVs appeared. Undyne was a little surprised at how easy that was. With that Mettaton began pushing the three toward the TVs. They fell through the same way they had came in. They found themselves comedically thrown out of the flat screen TV back at the ally by Bonies. After regaining their senses again. Undyne got up and started to walk away. When Papyrus noticed Undyne walking away he called out to her.

"Undyne! Where are you going?"

"Home I want to forget this ever happened."

Undyne answered as she continued away. Papyrus continued to watch Undyne leave but suddenly he noticed something behind her as she passed by it.

"WAIT! UNDYNE! BEHIND YOU! WHAT'S THAT!?"

Papyrus pointed over to a poster stapled to one of the walls in the alleyway. Undyne whipped around glaring at Papyrus for a second then turning around to see the poster he was pointing at. Frisk recognized it as the one she saw in the strange room back in the TV world. Except the poster's center wasn't torn off. It was an advertisement for the singer that was involved with the affair mentioned on the news. Undyne shook her head and continued on.

She was acting like it was a failed attempt to get her to stay but Frisk and Papyrus looked back at the poster. Then too eachother. Papyrus was the first to speak.

"Do you think that room has anything to do with the singer?"

Frisk shook her head and said.

"No she wouldn't do that to her own posters. That room most likely belonged to someone who hated her. The only one who could have a reason to hate her is Mrs. Yamano but she's dead. I also don't think a random reporter would know how to get into the TV world."

Suddenly Papyrus perked up and shouted.

"WAIT! I remember the people on the news mentioned that Mrs. Yamano disappeared right before she died."

Frisk thought about that for a second.

"So she actually did go there and someone killed her some time when she was on this side? Or is it all just one big coincidence?"

Something didn't seem right about that. They needed to find out more about this later. Frisk suddenly felt a wave of sleepiness. Papyrus mirrored her expression. He yawned saying.

"Why do I feel so tired all of the sudden.

Frisk thought about it for a moment then said.

"Do you think it has something to do with that world? I felt kinda tired in there too."

She looked over to Papyrus for his response but when she looked over he was asleep. She smiled, it was kind of cute to know how child like Papyrus is. Just falling asleep when he was tired. Helping him to his feet Frisk lead him inside where Sans noticed Frisk and took Papyrus the rest of the way up to his room. Feeling extremely tired herself Frisk decided to go home. As she walked away from Bonies she felt a little closer to Papyrus and Undyne. That night Frisk went to sleep without checking the midnight channel. She doubted anything would show anyway.

* * *

The next day when Frisk was walking to school she was enjoying the calm cool morning air. Up until a boy rushed by her losing control of his bike. He hit the edge of the sidewalk and was thrown into a group of trash cans. Frisk ran over to help the boy out of the trash. Once he was back on his feet. He was so embarrassed his face was as red as a tomato. Frisk noticed he wore a black school uniform with a bunny baged on his jacket.

"Sorry about that dude, I was just in a hurry and like…"

"Don't worry just watch where you're going next time."

Frisk said still using her regular calm tone.

"Alright I promise… But, like, by the way, my name's Randy Gado."

"Frisk Dreemurr."

Frisk replied simply. Randy nodded and hopped on his bike.

"Thanks again dude!"

He shouted as he road down the street. After a moment Frisk decided to continue to school as well.

* * *

She got there right before school started. Frisk noticed that Undyne and Papyrus were both watching something on Papyrus's phone. They didn't seem to be talking about what happened last night. Frisk doubted that considering the way Undyne reacted. When Frisk got closer she started making out their conversation.

"So this commercial aired on local TV!"

Undyne exclaimed.

"Of course I wouldn't be able to show you if it hadn't."

When Papyrus noticed Frisk he smiled and shouted.

"CHECK THIS OUT!"

Frisk nodded and walked over to where the two were. She noticed that Papyrus was playing a commercial for Bonies on his phone. Sans appeared at the end of the commercial saying.

"So come on down to Bonies today and enjoy food and fun for everyone."

Papyrus paused the video then smiled saying.

"Isn't that awesome. My brother is going to be so popular by the end of today."

Frisk smiled and said.

"Is this the first ever Bonies commercial?"

Papyrus shook his head and said.

"No but this is the first one my brother has been in."

They continued talking about Sans and what kind of customers might come into the restaurant now. But right before class began there was a sudden announcement.

"Attention all students and staff. There will be an assembly today after lunch. All classes will continue as normal until then. I repeat."

They all looked at each other. Could it be yet another murder? There was only one way to find out.


	5. Chapter 4: The Useless Shadow

Undersona Chapter 4

The Useless shadow.

After lunch all the students gathered at the assembly room as instructed. Students stood around and gossiped about this and that. Frisk had idle conversation with her friends. That was until she notice Randy standing alone. A sad look in his eyes.

When Undyne noticed what Frisk was looking at she sighed and said.

"Don't worry about him Frisk. He's probably just bummed that Gale didn't show up to school again today."

Frisk looked over at Undyne and said.

"She didn't show up again?"

"Yeah. Randy is the guy who I said had fallen hopelessly in love with her."

That next moment the principal of the school called out for everyone's attention. She solemnly stood on stage and when everyone quieted down she started the announcement.

"It grieves me to say this but on this day one of our students Gale Fuego was found dead hanging from a telephone pole earlier this morning."

All the students went into a frenzy. Chatting and gossiping about what might have happened to her. Frisk looked back at Randy and saw him right before he ran off. Frisk decided to go after him.

Without a word to Undyne or Papyrus she ran off as well. Outside the assembly room Frisk found Randy standing in the rain just outside of the school building. With the door to the outside wide open Frisk had a clear view of Randy on shouting to the heavens.

"NO! WHY NOW! WHY HER!"

He fell to the ground and spoke to himself a bit quieter this time.

"I didn't even have the guts to tell her."

At that moment Undyne and Papyrus came out of the assembly hall.

"Are you alright Frisk?"

Papyrus asked a worried expression on his face. Frisk nodded and said.

"I'm fine but."

Papyrus and Undyne noticed Randy who was still out in the rain. Papyrus looked over to Frisk.

"Do you think this has something to do with the other world?"

Frisk thought of that for a second.

"Do you mean Gale's death?"

"Yes! Both Gale and Mrs. Yamano disappear right before they get murdered. Someone or something must be kidnapping people on this side and then killing them in the TV world."

Frisk agreed. Even the way the bodies were found was similar. One was found on a telephone pole and the other a TV antenna. Both had something to do with communication. Undyne suddenly interrupted them when she shouted.

"ALRIGHT! Would you two just forget about that place already! We almost didn't get out the last time!"

Frisk was surprised when Papyrus shouted back just as angry.

"Well! If we can do something to stop whoever is doing this then I'm willing to take a chance!"

"But what if! What if you guys…"

She went silent and turned away from the two. Then without looking back said.

"The assembly is still going on inside we need to get back."

Papyrus just helplessly watched as Undyne went back into the auditorium. They both agreed to meet again back at Bonies after school. After school ended both Papyrus and Frisk rushed to Boneis.

All they needed was evidence, something they could use to find the guilty party. When they got to the restaurant Papyrus went up to his room to get the flat screen TV. Apparently he took it up to his room earlier in the morning to keep it safe just in case they needed to go back.

Papyrus put it back in the same place they had it before. They didn't know much about this world so he didn't want mess up the portal and end up somewhere else. Before they jumped in Papyrus perked up remembering something.

"I forgot to give you this. Just incase we get into a dangerous situation."

Papyrus handed Frisk a toy knife.

"I know it's not much but it's the best thing I can get under short notice."

Frisk nodded and took the toy knife. Then they both entered the TV. This time they were prepared for the fall and landed on their feet. Mettaton was surprised when the two appeared and spun to face them.

"Oh! Well it seems that our audience is back but it seems we are missing one member. Can you tell me what happened to her."

Papyrus simply replied with.

"She's not coming."

Mettaton continued on jollily.

"Well that's too bad."

Mettaton stopped to think for a second then said.

"Wait could you two be the ones putting people down here!"

Frisk shook her head and said.

"No we're trying to figure out a murder case that has been happening in our world."

Mettaton spun and shouted.

"WOW! Well I don't think you'll have to look far to find the murderer. This world is infested by dangerous shadows. If you stay here when the fog lifts the shadows become violent."

Papyrus seemed to get nervous again.

"You mean that they were killed by ravenous beasts."

"Most likely but there might be something you guys can find to help you find the person who brought the two people here."

Frisk nodded.

"Yes. That's what we need. Can you take us there?"

She asked. Mettaton agreed saying.

"Of course but for that I'll need you to wear these."

The robot pulled two pairs of glasses out of a compartment in his body and gave it to the two.

"With these you'll be able to see through the fog."

Frisk was doubtful but when she put them on she found he was telling the truth. It was almost like the fog wasn't there anymore. Papyrus seemed to be having the same revelation.

"WOWIE! It's like the fog isn't even there. He took the glasses on and off again to compare the difference."

Mettaton seem to beam with pride as he spoke again.

"I made them just incase you guys or anyone else would come back. Now we need to head over to where I last noticed the girl."

Frisk noticed what he said and realized something.

"Wait if you know where the girl was why didn't you try and save her?"

Frisk remembered how Mettaton had helped them get out before he responded simply with.

"I tried but when I got there she was already gone."

Frisk nodded and decided to let Mettaton lead the way. Even with the new glasses it would be difficult for Papyrus and Frisk to find their way around this place. After some time walking down one of the catwalks they found themselves it's a strange place.

It was similar to the shopping district back in Inaba but the streets were empty and all the shops were boarded up. They came to a place that Frisk recognized as Grilby's back in Inaba when Mettaton stopped them.

"This is the place."

Frisk saw that the entrance to the restaurant was gone. The doors replaced by a strange red and black portal. Before they could do anything with the portal two giant slime balls came out of it.

"Look out!"

Metalton shouted as the two slime balls turn into a sort of peppermint monsters. They had white and black stripes and shaped in a sphere. The most disturbing part was the largemouth with a long drooling tounge at the bottom of the monsters.

Frisk slashed at the them but the toy knife had little effect. One floated over to Papyrus and licked him with it's tongue. Papyrus feel to the ground from fear and disgust. Seeing her friend in danger Frisk felt a power surge within her.

Without thinking she raised her hand to the sky and shouted.

"PERSONA"

A strange card fluttered down into her hands and she smashed it. Out of nowhere an angel dressed in white appeared. It held in it's hands a short sword with a bright shining halo above it.

That next moment a blast of fire burned one of the monsters knocking it to the floor. Mettaton cheered Frisk on from a safe distance saying.

"THAT'S IT HIT THEM WITH THEIR WEAKNESS!"

Taking the advantage Frisk attacked the other monster with the fire spell. With both down she rushed at them with her knife and finished them off. Once they died they exploded leaving behind a black smoke cloud.

Frisk helped Papyrus up off his feet and the two turned to Mettaton as he rushed over excited.

"MAVOLUS! Whatever you did it took those two to the cleaners." 

Frisk looked down at her hand. What was that power she used. The only name that came to mind was Persona. Mettaton went back over to the portal saying.

"I know you may need time to rest after getting attacked by two shadows but we need to get in here before more attack."

Papyrus and Frisk looked at each other and agreed. Entering the portal they found themselves inside the restaurant. It was the same as back in Inaba except all the furniture was stacked up along one side of the room.

The three looked around for some evidence but couldn't find anything. They didn't even find any signs that someone had been there at all. Papyrus came over to Frisk he seemed a bit down.

"I guess I was wrong. It doesn't look like we'll find anything useful here."

Suddenly out of nowhere a familiar voice spoke.

"Isn't that how it always is. I should have listened to Undyne. I can't do anything by myself and I just ride on the coattails of my closest friend."

Papyrus and Frisk turned around to see that in the far corner of the room stood a perfect copy of Papyrus. The only differences being a constant dark aroma emanating from him and two yellow glowing eyes.

Papyrus stared at this doppelganger in fear.

"Who-o are you."

Papyrus said nervously.

"I'm you but it doesn't matter anyway we're no one"

Papyrus bent over putting both of his hands on the sides of his head shouting.

"YOU CAN'T BE ME!"

Frisk and Mettaton began trying to help sooth Papyrus but nothing was working. The Shadow only continued.

"All I do is mess things up then pretend I'm doing something productive. I'm the reason Gaster left."

With that Papyrus suddenly became furious. He threw his hands to his sides pure rage written on his face. Frisk had never seen him like this. Papyrus was usually so nice but it seemed the Shadow Papyrus had struck a nerve

"YOU DON'T KNOW GASTER AND YOU'RE NOT ME!"

With those words the shadow Papyrus seemed a bit hurt but suddenly without a word shadow Papyrus's dark arora began growing and wrapped him tightly in darkness. Frisk noticed that Mettaton had sped away leaving her and Papyrus with this thing.

Shadow Papyrus exploded though his shadow shell the shock knocking Papyrus out. Shadow Papyrus had become a giant monster. A giant stone golem carried a tall ornate marble pillar. At the top a small skeleton stood sword in hand as if ready to fight Frisk itself.

Frisk prepared herself for battle with another monster Mettaton called out from the sidelines saying.

"Alright battle time! You take the enemy and I'll support you from the side lines."

Frisk wondered if Mettaton would actually do anything. The next moment the shadow spoke sounding like a distorted version of Papyrus's voice.

"I am a shadow the true self. Nothing more, but I can still destroy you!"

Suddenly the tiny skeleton jumped off the pillar onto the golem and the golem lifted the pillar above it's head then smashed it into the ground. Frisk was barely able to jump out of the way just before the pillar smashed the ground sending chunks of the floor sailing across the room.

Mettaton spoke up saying.

"Alright! I figured out how to fight this guy. His weakness is fire magic so hit him with an Agi."

Frisk nodded guessing the spell's name was Agi considering she only had one. She summoned her Persona and it sent an Agi up to the skeleton. It fell off the pillar and the Golem knelt down on one knee still holding the pillar.

Frisk took her advantage and went all out on the downed shadow. After she stopped it was able to hop up the golem and stood atop the pillar once more. This time the Golem put the pillar on the ground and covered the top with it's giant arms.

This effectively made it so the skeleton was unreachable. Frisk heard Mettaton again saying shouting.

"It's trying to guard it's weak point it might be planning something next turn."

Frisk nodded and prepared for the coming attack. The golem moved it's arms away from the pillar and the skeleton jumped up. Frisk felt a gust of air that would have surely knocked her off her feet if she hadn't been blocking.

Going in for another attack Frisk used Agi and toppled the skeleton. This time Shadow Papyrus shouted.

"WHYYYY"

As it fell to the ground and disappeared into black smoke. The pillar shattered and with the skeleton gone the golem seemed to become unstable and it's chest slashed open and the head fell off the top of the body. Then the whole thing disappeared.

With the monster gone Frisk calmed herself and Mettaton came back out of the shadows. Papyrus was still lying on the ground and when he noticed the two standing there and gave a weak smile saying.

"Thanks you saved me."

Papyrus stood up and noticed not to far from him Shadow Papyrus was still there but standing completely silent.

"I want to talk to you."

Papyrus said mysteriously as he walked over to the Shadow. Frisk started to worry thinking she might have to fight that thing again but Papyrus went in and gave it a hug saying.

"Thank so much! I had these thoughts and feeling bottled up inside for so long and I couldn't get them out. Now I realize that I need to try harder and make my own name for myself. Not just what my brothers do or what Undyne dose.

I promise to be true to myself for the both of us."

The other Papyrus didn't seem to know what to do for a moment but then hugged back disappearing into a burst of light. In that light a noble looking skeleton knight appeared a long staff in it's hands.

Frisk heard a voice speak from within.

"Thou art I, I art thou. Thou has unlocked the Persona of Kibō no senshi. The power to overcome life's obstacles."

The knight bowed and turned into a card floating down into Papyrus's hands. Papyrus seemed to perk up feeling energy flow within him. The boy cheered and Frisk felt happy for him.

 **Author's note**

 **Alright so now we have both Papyrus and Frisk with Personas and for those who didn't catch it Frisk's natural Persona is week to Garu and uses Agi while Papyrus is the opposite.**

 **I also named Papyrus's persona using google translate so it is most likely wrong but the name is supposed to mean warrior of hope. Frisk's Persona I named it** **Kakudo which on google translate means angle.**

 **The only fact about Kakudo you need to know is that it is an angle anything else is irrelevant. As for Kubo no Senshi I thought it would only be right to make him a knight as it was Papyrus's dream in the main game. "TO BECOME A ROYAL GUARD NYEH HE HEH!"**


	6. Chapter 5: Comedy of Broken Dreams

Undersona Chapter 5

Comedy of Broken Dreams

As the three came back to the stage where they knew it was safe. The burst of energy Papyrus got from his Persona had now faded and he seemed more exhausted then the last time they were here. Frisk also reflected that exhaustion, all adrenaline from fighting the shadow gone. All she wanted was to leave and take a nap at home but instead decided to stay a bit longer to discuss what happened with Papyrus's shadow.

"So what was that exactly?"

Frisked asked directing her question to Mettaton. He nodded and said.

"That was one of the many shadows that live in this word. Except that was a stronger one based on something Papyrus was keeping inside. Only when he accepted it he was able to remake it into a Persona."

Papyrus jumped up and shouted.

"So I have a Persona now!"

"Of coarse."

"WOWIE!"

Papyrus cheered and if he wasn't so exhausted he would be running around as well. There was something else that was nagging at Frisk.

"So when a person doesn't accept the Shadow it turns into one of those monsters and they are killed by it."

"Saddly yes."

Mettaton seemed saddened by this. Frisk wondered if Mettaton had seen it happen before maybe to one of the other victims.

"Also if the fog is lifted here then it doesn't matter if they accepted the shadow or not. The shadows in the surrounding areas become more violent and attack."

Frisk remembered that each time someone was found. It had been foggy the night before. Maybe when the fog lifts in the shadow world it flows into the real world. This only left one question unanswered. If you need to face your shadow to get a Persona how come that didn't happen with herself? Frisk decided to figure that out later the longer she stayed there the more she felt exhausted. It seemed that the only logical thing would be to leave as soon as possible.

So Frisk decided that she should ask Mettaton to tell them if someone gets thrown into the TV world. When Frisk voiced her idea Mettaton seemed surprised saying.

"Really! You guys want to come back and talk with me!?"

Papyrus nodded and said.

"OF COURSE! Me and Frisk promise to try and find out who has been throwing people down here."

Frisk agreed and Mettaton seemed glad that the two seemed so ready to help him. After seeing Papyrus face his shadow and agreeing to help Mettaton find the killer. Frisk felt strong connections grow between the three of them.

"Thou art I, I art thou. Thou hast established social links of the Star and Fool Arcanas. These bring you closer to the truth."

Frisk heard Mettaton sigh.

"Welp. I think you guys should be gone by now, sooo."

Mettaton began pushing both Frisk and Papyrus toward the exit. Who both prepared themselves for the rough landing on the other side. In the real world it was nearing night time so Papyrus and Frisk went their separate ways.

* * *

Returning home Frisk was surprised to see Asriel wasn't at home already. Toriel seemed worried and was relieved to see Frisk enter the house.

"Are you alright!?"

She asked flustered.

"When you guys didn't come home I called your cell phones but neither you or Asriel picked up. Then I remembered there's still a murderer on the loose and I couldn't help but think they may have gotten you two and..."

Frisk spoke up trying to calm her aunt.

"Don't worry Toriel I was just hanging out with friends and I'm sure Asriel's fine too."

Right as she said that Asriel came through the door looking a little to happy about something. Toriel ran up to him and hugged him earning a look of surprise from her son.

"Geez. Mom you alright?"

He asked casually.

"Yes it's just that you took so long and I couldn't contact you so I…"

She stopped when she saw the man standing behind Asriel. She let go of the boy and adjusted herself to a more regal posture. Behind Asriel stood the officer Frisk saw at the crime scene she, Papyrus, and Undyne passed walking home from school the day they entered the TV world.

"Good to see you Asgore."

Toriel said politely. The way she had said it seemed to strike a nerve as the man's expression saddened.

"Asriel invited me over for dinner."

He said nervously. Toriel only nodded and said.

"Oh. So Asriel invited you did he?"

She asked looking at Asriel. Frisk felt tense, infact if you wanted to you could probably cut the tension with a knife. Asgore seemed to fall silent and it remained that way until a timer rang notifying Toriel the food was ready. While Toriel served up dinner Frisk went over to Asriel and tried to find out more about this situation.

"Why are they so tense?"

Asriel sighed and spoke in a hushed voice.

"My mom and dad divorced when I was younger. They had some argument that spiraled out of control and I've been trying to get them back since. This is actually the closest I've gotten them. Normally she just kicks him out."

Frisk nodded, it seemed like this was going to be one rough evening.

* * *

Later at school people were still talking about the news yesterday. For some reason knowing the truth about Gale's death made the gossip a lot less enjoyable. When Frisk got to class Undyne seemed extremely nervous about something.

"Have you seen Papyrus?"

Undyne asked practically shouting.

"No"

Frisk said a little worried for her friends. Undyne looked back and forth to make sure no one was listening in.

"I don't know for sure but I think I saw Sans on the midnight channel."

Frisk was shocked, this was bad. They need to tell Papyrus immediately.

"WHAT!"

Frisk turned around and saw Papyrus standing behind her. A look of horror on his face. Looks like they don't have to worry about that anymore. Papyrus whipped out his phone typing in a phone number before putting it up to his ear.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

Papyrus said tapping his phone impatiently. Suddenly Frisk could hear Sans's voice over the phone.

"Hello."

Papyrus sighed relieved to hear his brother's voice.

"Oh. Good you're alright."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing don't worry!"

"Alright. Well I need to take care of something see you after you get home from school."

Papyrus hung up and put away his phone. Undyne seemed a little ashamed of herself.

"Sorry. I guess I must have imagined it."

Frisk thought about this. If Undyne really did see Sans on the midnight channel why was he still outside the TV. Maybe it was a warning but how would they tell when he was actually inside the TV. Frisk guessed the only way to know for sure is to watch it again tonight.

* * *

Later that night Frisk had stayed up late to watch the midnight channel. According to Papyrus his brother is still at the restaurant doing a late night check up. That was at around 9 so there is still the off chance Sans could be attacked. As the clock struck 12 the Tv came to life. This time however was different from all the others. The image was in full color. It was Sans solemnly standing in a snowy clearing surrounded by a thicket of Grey trees.

He wore a blue hoodie with basketball shorts and fluffy pink slippers. Suddenly the image panned to his face, he wore a smile that seem faked and almost eri. A stage light turned on and zoomed out as Sans seemed to change posture to match that of a comedian on stage.

"WE GOT A SHOW FOR YOU TONIGHT FOLKS!"

He shouted with enthusiasm. He continued with less volume but still extremely enthusiastic.

"Welcome to the new show 'Comedy From Beyond the Grave'. Follow me though this forest graveyard and we'll have a skele-TON of laughs together."

He turned flipping up his hood and said.

"Welp. Time's up for now. Catch you next time on 'Comedy From Beyond the Grave'."

He then walked off into the darkness. The TV then only showed static for a bit then turned off. Frisk still didn't know what she had just saw but it didn't seem good. Frisk was surprised when she heard her phone ring and when she answered it Papyrus was on the other end. They had exchanged numbers before hand for the investigation.

"NO! FRISK I JUST SAW THE MOST TERRIBLE THING!"

Papyrus's volume was extremely loud even over the phone.

"I know I saw it too but if he is in the TV world we'll find him."

Frisk assured Papyrus. She wondered who the cameraman had been. Sans had seen somber right before his face was on camera so it's possible that he could be doing this against his will. Frisk shook that thought from her mind. The only way to know is to wait till morning to find out.

* * *

Later in the morning Frisk headed immediately over to Bonies. She wondered how Papyrus was handling the situation. When she got there police were at the front door. Frisk at first thought it was because Papyrus had called the cops but when she asked an officer what was going on he said.

"This is an investigation. Mr. Sans Gaster is under suspicion of murder."

Frisk couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"WHAT! Why!"

Dispite Frisk's shouts the police officer explained in a calm voice.

"I am not allowed to disclose that information at this moment."

Frisk growled frustrated and stormed off. There was no way Sans was a murderer and now she needed to find Papyrus and figure out another way into the TV world. Frisk saw a familiar face standing on the sidewalk watching the police. It was Chara. She didn't notice Frisk until Frisk came just up to Chara.

"Oh. Hey Frisk how are you doing!?"

Chara seemed excited to see Frisk but Frisk just wanted to know what was happening.

"Why do the police think Sans murdered someone."

Chara thought about it for a second.

"I don't know much about it but I heard that Mrs. Yamano was seen leaving the Bonies restaurant a few days before she died and Gale worked there before she died. People are saying Sans had some sort of relationship with Yamano and killed her. Then when Gale found the body she connected it to her boss. Now that he's gone the police theorize that he skipped town to avoid arrest."

Frisk couldn't believe this. Who would they think something so awful about Sans. Yeah. Frisk didn't know Sans that well personally but from what Papyrus had said he seemed like a really nice guy. Chara continued.

"I don't know if this is relevent or not but Papyrus seemed in a real panic and this girl came and they both went into the back alley. Haven't seen them come out yet though."

If Frisk had to guess the girl was Undyne and they had already gone to the TV world ahead of Frisk. Frisk thanked Chara for the information and ran deciding to enter the alley from the other street behind Bonies instead of going thought the police. Like she expected Frisk found the flat screen TV in the alley way and she jumped in hoping that either Undyne or Papyrus hadn't done anything dangerous yet.


	7. Chapter 6: Snowy Graves

Undersona Chapter 6

The Snowy Graves

Frisk found herself on the stage like always. Looking around she saw neither her friends or Mettaton were to be found. She didn't know where to start looking after taking a couple seconds to examine all the catwalks Frisk saw one heading east that caught her eye.

For some reason she felt it was the right way to go. Going on just a hunch Frisk ran across the catwalk. As she did she noticed the temperature considerably dropped and she eventually came to a place where the catwalk disappeared and was replaced with a snowy path.

Gray trees sprang up and a constant flutter of snowflakes fell from the sky. Frisk saw that at the edge of a dense forest stood Mettaton, Papyrus, and Undyne. The forest was so thick it seemed to form a wall keeping outsiders from coming in.

The only way in was a small opening in the trees next to a broken down old wood shack like building. Undyne and Papyrus seemed to be arguing about something when Undyne suddenly shouted.

"WELL YOU CAN WAIT AROUND ALL YOU WANT BUT I'M GOING TO SAVE SANS MYSELF."

She ran off into the forest and Papyrus called out for her but Undyne didn't turn back. Frisk came up to the scene and Papyrus noticed Frisk saying.

"I'm glad you're here. I wanted to stay behind and wait for you but Undyne suddenly got all weird and told me she'll look for Sans."

Frisk nodded.

"Yeh. I saw that last part. We need to go after her before she gets hurt."

Mettaton who had been standing at the sidelines. Wheeled up to the two saying.

"Don't worry only her shadow will attack her. All the others will just ignore her till the fog lifts. Of course it seems like they become active when a Persona User is near considering the two that attacked us last time."

Frisk nodded remembering that. They did freak Papyrus out but they seemed more focused on trying to attack Frisk. They even seemed to avoid attacking Mettaton. So after some preparation Papyrus and Frisk entered the Forest.

Apparently Undyne had prepared for the journey to the TV world and Papyrus was now equipped with a wooden staff. Frisk still had to use the Toy knife though since Undyne had only given Papyrus the weapon and had run off with the rest of the supplies.

Inside the forest. There was a definite path where dense foliage kept them from straying off it. They came to a part where a metal gate stood. The path forward was blocked by trees so it seemed to be the only way for Frisk and Papyrus to get through.

Opening it Frisk and Papyrus were surprised to find themselves in a graveyard. Each tombstone and cross was blank with no identification to tell you who it belonged to. Frisk saw on the opposite side of the room a set of stone stairs continued up through the forest.

Zigzagging through the grave they found themselves on another floor where it seemed to open up into a clearing. Undyne stood in the center as snow lightly fell around her.

"Undyne!"

Papyrus called out and she turned around and seemed worried for some reason.

"Don't come any closer!"

She shouted but it was too late when Papyrus and Frisk stepped into the clearing the Sound of Sans's voice could be heard but he was nowhere to be seen.

"All my life I've lived a lie. The smiles the 'Hi! How are you doing?' Like I give a damn. To them I'm just a face, a mask. Even when Gaster was here I was the Bonies kid. Now I'm the Bonies manager and I even have a commercial to go with it."

Papyrus seemed shocked to hear this new revelation.

"I always thought my brother liked being the owner of his own restaurant."

Suddenly they heard Undyne laugh hysterically but it wasn't the one standing in the clearing. On the other side stepping down another set of stone stairs was a shadow version of Undyne. Shadow Undyne smiled and spoke in an excited tone.

"YES! I finally found something that Frisk didn't know about first. I broke Papyrus's heart in the process but who care's. Frisk needs to be taken a few notches down She thinks she's all little Miss. Perfect."

She continued in a mocking tone.

"I don't have a shadow. I can figure out this mystery all by myself."

The shadow seemed to flare up in anger.

"What a load of bullshit! Besides I'm the hero here if anyone's going to save Sans it's going to be me. Not some city girl who just showed up a couple days ago."

The real Undyne seemed to be terrified by what her shadow was saying.

"Who or What the Hell are you."

The shadow laughed again.

"I'm you stupid."

"No YOU CAN'T BE!"

Frisk didn't like were this was going but before Papyrus and Frisk could do anything to stop it as Undyne shouted.

"You can't be me! I'm the only Undyne! S-so YOU'RE NOT ME!"

With that the shadow Undyne laughed saying.

"That's right I'm not you, I'm better than you and I'm going t U!"

The shadow exploded with power and Undyne was knocked unconscious. Frisk and Papyrus prepared to fight the newly empowered shadow. A large light blue clam shell appeared and a giant knight with long flaming hair jumped on top of it.

The clam seemed to crack open a bit but the knight stomped on it to keep it closed. It was like there was another shadow stuck under there. The knight prepared an attack. A light blue spear phased into it's hands and it threw it at Frisk and Papyrus.

They jumped out of the way before it impaled them. It stuck into a tree and then disappeared. Frisk and Papyrus took this chance to attack. Papyrus acted first using his Persona to defend Frisk while she used her Persona to attack the shadow with a burst of flame.

The knight fell off of the shell and it flung open. Frisk and Papyrus rushed at it with all the strength they had. When the knight hoped back on top of the shell. Frisk and Papyrus stepped back to keep out of harm's way.

"DIE!"

The shadow screeched and large boulder like chunks of ice flew at Frisk and Papryus. Frisk was able to dodge them but Papyrus took one to the face. A little dazed by the shock but Papyrus was able to stand his ground.

Frisk threw another fire blast but this time the shadow was prepared and blocked it. Sending another barrage of ice both Frisk and Papyrus took a beating.

This wasn't going well. They had gotten the knight at first but it seemed to have figured out how to counteract Frisk and Papyrus. Frisk needed something that could block those devastating ice shots and hammer on the enemy.

She felt a voice call out to her. A persona card floated down from above. Unlike the her normal persona. This card had a picture of a women playing a sitar. Frisk didn't know why but it felt like this new persona was calling out to her.

"Sarasvati"

Frisk shouted and the women on the card appeared. Neither Papyrus or Frisk had time to ask why Frisk had gained a second persona with the shadow still ready to fight but Frisk had an Idea of what this persona could do.

"Papyrus Go for it!"

Papyrus nodded and his persona lept at the knight. The shadow sent a barrage of ice pellets but Strativati protected Papyrus and it slammed a large sword down onto the shadow knight. The shadow's armor cracked and exploded into darkness along with the giant clam shell.

With the monster defeated both Personas disappeared and Undyne slowly regain consciousness. Frisk and Papyrus ran to her side and tried to help Undyne up but she shook them off getting up herself. When she stood up she saw the other Undyne staring back at her in silence.

"Run out of stupid things to say?"

Undyne spat at the shadow. It only seemed to stare back in silence. Frisk thought she might start another battle but Undyne looked over to Frisk with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Frisk. The truth is I've always been a bit controlling and protective over Papyrus. I didn't want Papyrus to get hurt going to the TV world. Then when he told me you had a special power I got jealous. I thought you were trying to take Papyrus away from me."

She turned back to the shadow.

"I guess I almost did that myself."

Papyrus put his hand on Undyne's shoulder smiled and said.

"Don't worry Undyne I'll always be your friend."

Undyne nodded. The shadow faded and was replaced with light. A knight with long fiery red hair and a long spear in it's hands appeared Frisk assumed this was Undyne's persona. It flashed into a bright light the energy floating down onto Undyne.

With all three of them exhausted from the battle. They decided it would be best to head home before they got hurt. Frisk remembered the weather forecast and if it's correct it wouldn't be foggy at all this week.

Sans would be safe for now. Besides Frisk needed to figure some things out. When they returned to the real world Frisk and her friends returned home already making plans to go back the day after tomorrow.

Little did Frisk know more answers and questions were just around the corner.


	8. Chapter 7: Strength Archana

Undersona Chapter 7

Strength Archana

The sun was setting over the shopping district. The street seemed to glow with and orange light. Frisk had already texted Toriel assuring she'd come home soon. Near the gas station Frisk noticed a man standing staring off into the distance.

Besides his head He seemed to be wrapped in darkness. The closer Frisk got she could tell the man was wearing a cloak that encased the back and front of his body as it rippled slightly in the breeze. Frisk considered walking on the other side of the street but the man turned to frisk and smiled saying.

"I was wondering when you would come here."

He said in a deep scholarly voice.

"I wouldn't keep Igor waiting."

He said still smiling at Frisk. Frisk just stared blankly at the man. She remembered her dream from the first night she was here. This couldn't be the same Igor the strange man must be mistaking Frisk for someone else.

"Frisk you can't just stare at me we need to go."

Frisk a little freaked out on how the man knew her name watched as he turned around and flashed a blue key. Suddenly in front of him a blue door appeared and he opened it gesturing for Frisk to come too.

Frisk wanted to be freaked out the door's sudden appearance but considering she had just jumped out of a TV she considered this to be a more normal part of her day. Deciding to play along Frisk walked up to the door and reached out to it.

Before she could touch there was a flash of light and everything around her had changed. Frisk was now sitting in a plush velvet limousine just like the one from her dreams. The old man Igor and his assistant Margaret on the velvet couch just like before.

Next to Igor and across from Margaret sat the man from outside with his arms folded casually in his lap. Igor spoke and smiled his normally creepy smile.

"Welcome back, it seems that you already have unlocked your Persona ability and have met our new guest."

The mans put his hand on his chest saying.

"Dr. W. D. Gaster at your service."

Frisk remembered that name both Papyrus's shadow and Sans's voice back at the TV world mentioned that name.

"Are you Papyrus and Sans's older brother?"

She asked he laughed and said.

"You could say that but it would only be a half truth. I am indeed Sans and Papyrus's older brother but as for _your_ Sans and Papyrus I have no relationship with them. My world took a very different course from your's"

Frisk thought of Gaster's statement was he really from another world? Before Frisk could ask more Igor changed the conversation by saying.

"Now that Gaster has introduced himself I wish to explain to or guest Frisk the power she possesses."

Gaster nodded and Igor continued.

"As you have already seen you have unlocked the ability known as the wild card. It is the power to control one's soul and use the bonds you form to make powerful Personas. As such we shall give you full access to the facilities here. I shall perform fusions of your Personas."

Then Margaret opened her book and said.

"With this Persona compendium I shall store information of your Personas for later use."

Gaster smiled and said.

"I will help you equip any skill cards you find, in exchange I'll make requests of you to create rare Personas for my research."

Frisk glared at him.

"What research?"

Gaster laughed.

"Don't worry I'll tell you soon enough."

Frisk was given a velvet key and with another bright flash of light the velvet room was gone. Frisk found herself standing in the street again no time had passed since she had opened the door.

Frisk decided that she should continue on home. If they really intended to help her with her strange power then Frisk will just roll with it for now.

Later the next day Frisk was getting ready for school when her phone started ringing. On the other end was Margaret!

"Hello Frisk you're probably wondering how I got this number. Well I needed to call you to tell you something I forgot about back at the velvet room. You don't have to save your friend all in one day. Persona is the strength of heart so you must take some time to rest now and again and forge social links.

If you forge more social links then your Personas will become more powerful."

Frisk agreed with Margaret and decided to hang out with someone after school instead of making a trip to the Persona world.

When the afternoon came along Frisk was looking for Undyne wondering if they should hang out after school when Frisk saw a boy walking down the hall. He was buff and wore a dark green soccer uniform. He came up to Frisk and said in a gruff voice.

"Join the Soccer team."

Frisk looked at him with a confused look. The boy seemed slightly frustrated.

"Undyne told me to tell you to join the girls soccer team."

He said in a harsher tone. He didn't seem to want to talk more then he had to. Frisk agreed to join the soccer team. More or less just to hang with Undyne. Throughout practice Frisk noticed that some of the other team members seemed to try and avoid Frisk.

They didn't seem to like her that much. After practice the rest of the team started leaving but one member stayed behind and said.

"Sorry Frisk we're all going home and since you're new you have to stay here and clean up the field."

The pompous girl strode away leaving Frisk alone. Undyne jogged over to Frisk.

"Let me guess the whole you're new so do it by yourself routine."

Undyne stomped the ground and shouted.

"MAN! Some of those girls get on my nerves. The whole team is supposed to pitch in."

She seemed to calm down for a moment then said.

"Don't worry I'll help too."

Before they started working the boy from before came up to the two. He was wearing soccer uniform but for some reason wasn't wearing the jersey. In fact he wasn't wearing a shirt at all.

"You guys need help?"

He asked casually. Undyne laughed and said.

"Yeh. but what happened to your shirt?"

The boy just gave Undyne a blank stare and shrugged. Undyne turned to Frisk and said.

"This doof over here is my friend Gabe. He has what we call no-shirt-syndrome he gets really hot sometimes and takes off his shirt then forgets about it."

Frisk replied by saying.

"Sound serious."

Gabe nodded saying.

"It is."

Frisk felt like she had a meaningful conversation. Undyne just started laughing again. Frisk felt a strong connection for between the three of them.

"Thou art I, I art Thou. Thous hast established bonds of the Chariot Arcana and the Strength Archana may they lead you closer to the truth."

As Frisk started to clean up she noticed something. Off in the distance a student hid in the shadows. She looked right at them and before she could get a good look at them they ran off. Had someone been watching them this whole time?

 **Tem's Note**

 **Plz donte too teh No-Shirt-Syndrome foundution where tigether we can stop dis orrible disease thta affects peolple liek that dog from Twilgiht.**

 **Sincerely Temmy**


	9. Chapter 8: The masked shadow

Undersona Chapter 8

The masked shadow

Frisk and her friends got ready as best as they could for the long road ahead. Frisk was able to switch out her toy sword for a real dagger and stocked up on medical supplies just in case. After gathering her friends at Bonies they entered the TV world.

After being greeted by Mettaton they headed straight for the graveyard. Retracing their steps Frisk and the gang found their way back to where they fought Undyne before. This time when they came to the clearing the three were met by an unpleasant surprise.

Standing in the middle of the clearing stood Sans. He wore a blue hoodie, black basketball pants, and slippers. The hood was up and his face the partially covered in shadow. A large creepy smile being the only thing they could see.

"Sans!"

Papyrus called out to his brother but he didn't answer. Instead Sans threw off his hood and shouted.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE NEXT EDITION OF COMEDY FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE WHERE ALL YOUR BROKEN DREAMS COME TRUE!"

He spun around and flashed a pose at the camera.

"We've got some uninvited guests on the program tonight so let's _**snow**_ them a good time."

Papyrus seemed distressed by his brother's strange actions.

"SANS please stop messing around it's dangerous here."

One of Sans's eyes began to glow blue and he smiled saying.

"That's the point. You can't have comedy without tragedy."

Sans flipped up his hood and began to walk away. Before the party could give chase a large skeleton jumped out of the foliage and attacked the party.

It was enormous and carried a scythe twice as large as itself. It blocked the way forcing them to fight it. Frisk started off summoning her persona sending a fire blast soaring towards the skeleton but it didn't seemed phased by the fire.

It raised it's syth ready to strike but Undyne stopped it freezing the scythe with a powerful blast of ice. The skeleton fell into a heap and that's when Frisk noticed it. Thin strings slowly floated down just barely visible.

It was a giant puppet shadow. They took their advantage and went all out on the downed skeleton puppet. It sprung back to life shaking the three persona users off it's back. Papyrus finished it using his Persona to cleave it destroying the shadow.

With the battle over Papyrus stared up the stone steps to the floors ahead.

"Why do you think Sans would do this?"

Papryus asked to no one in particular. Frisk couldn't believe that was the real Sans but if it wasn't then mabie.

"It had to be his shadow."

Frisk voiced her idea.

"His shadow might be trying to tell us something."

"OR KEEPING SANS FROM US!"

Undyne concluded. What could Sans be hiding they already know he doesn't want to be the owner of Bonies but what was with the graves and why was that shadow a puppet. Maybe if they found out the secret they could find a way to help Sans accept it.

Continuing forward they didn't find the shadow Sans again but they continually ran into leagues of shadows. After what had seemed like an endless dungeon they reached a spot where the stairs lead up to a large clearing like the one on the second floor.

This time In the center of the clearing stood two Sans one Frisk recognized as the real Sans. He was on his knees in the snow as the shadow loomed over him.

"Such a sad life you've lived. When you were born you were doomed to be shackled to that hell of a restaurant. Your brother was able to abandon you for a life as a scientist and it's not like Papyrus could possibly take over the family business."

Sans didn't seem to want to respond he just stared blankly at the snow.

"No that's not true at all. Gaster never left for anything. He died when he graduated high school he was given an offer to a college far away. The plane would never arrive to it's destination. A crash leaving none alive."

Sans snapped into reality. Frisk could see fury burning in his eyes.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT! GASTER IS ALIVE AND…"

Sans choked on his own words tears began streaming down his cheek. Frisk looked over to Papyrus but the teen gave no reaction he just stared. The shadow smiled and said.

"I know everything to do with that for _u"_

With these words Sans shouted back.

"NO! I AM MY ONLY SELF AND YOU ARE NOT ME!"

The other Sans glared at him looking a little mad with his original self.

"So you choose to keep the mask on, then you shall die with that mask on."

With that the shadow erupted knocking Sans to the ground. Papyrus ran over to Sans trying to help him was knocked back by the shadow getting hit by the blunt side of a scythe. Appearing out of the dark energy forming around it the shadow became a giant shadow."

It remained the same size as Sans but wore a black cloak and wielded a scythe with a blade almost as large as it's body. Out of it's back spread two giant black wings. The most unsettling thing about it was the smiley yellow mask it wore over it's face.

"Looks like you've all won. You've found the truth. I am a shadow the true self an H."

With that he raised his scythe and a black spell circle appeared in front of Papyrus. It began to glow purple when Undyne knocked Papyrus to the ground and it exploded. They hadn't seen a spell like that before but Frisk thought it looked familiar.

The shadow gave Frisk no more time to think about this flying up and sending a flurry of attacks at Frisk. Frisk was able to dodge them but just barly. The shadow pulled back from Frisk when Undyne Jumped at it bashing it with her Persona.

Frisk suddenly felt a gripping sense of fear come over her. Papyrus noticed this and rushed over to help her. Papyrus healed her and Frisk noticed a small black feather imbedded into her arm.

The feathers on the shadows wings must be tipped with poison. Taking out the feather Frisk noted that any close combat with the shadow could lead to someone being infected by the fear poison.

Frisk made a plan.

"Undyne the feathers are poisonous. We need to focus on attacking it with magic."

Undyne slashed the Shadow and pulled back just barely dodging a flutter of feathers. Frisk used a fire blast and the shadow fell to ground. Frisk decided too fire again to keep away from the feathers.

They were able to get some more attacks in before the Sans got back up and flew up high. It began to shout something.

"You're all fools for facing me! I decide who lives and who dies. I AM THE GRIM REAPER!"

Holding out his hand blue puppet strings appeared connecting his hand to an unseen object. Tugging on the strings the shadow pulled a rag doll out from somewhere in the trees. The rag wore a patched lab coat with a white head and black button eyes.

Black stitches criss crossed across the face and body of the strange doll. The shadow had flown out of range of the three fighters leaving the doll to fight in his place. The Doll was extremely oversized. It was ten feet tall and much larger than a regular person.

The doll began to swing its arms. Frisk charged an Agi but was interrupted when she heard Mettaton shout.

"Stop! That shadow has created a magic barrier around it. If you use magic the shadow will just absorb it."

Frisk noded and attacked the doll. Then Undyne and Papyrus slashed at the doll ripping a tear across it's body. It burst into shadows and the real shadow returned to the battle.

"So you can see the truth. Infact you destroyed the lies. How interesting…"

The shadow landed and it's wings disappeared. Frisk noticed that it wasn't wearing a mask this time and it seemed a lot less hostile.

"Don't worry I mean no harm. I'm not the thing you just faced I'm a bit more unique than that."

Frisk stared at the strange being. She turned when Undyne called over to Frisk.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FRISK SANS IS WAKING UP!"

Frisk turned and saw that Undyne and Papyrus had rushed over to Sans who was now standing up from the snow he had fallen down in before the fight. Frisk looked back at the person but he was gone. Frisk turned her attention back to the real Sans.

He stood up and that's when Frisk saw that the Sans shadow had reverted back to it's original form. Sans glared at his shadow.

"So you're still here."

He said angrily but the shadow just stared blankly. Sans walked over to it and said.

"If you really are me then you should know that I'm sorry I ignored the truth. This all started a year ago. I hadn't been there to see Gaster off. I was just so mad at him for making me the next in line to take the family business."

Sans looked away from the shadow.

"When they told me the plane crashed I didn't believe it. So I created lies telling Papyrus he was still around just didn't care."

He looked at Papyrus who just sadly stared at his brother

"but you knew the whole time, didn't you. You just wanted to make me happy like a brother should."

Sans began to tear up and he looked away.

"I promise not to hide from my feelings. I accept that you are a part of me and that we'll fix me together."

With those words the shadow nodded and disappeared. With a flash of light the shadow became a Persona. Frisk was surprised to see the persona was the same as the shadow except the mask was off and Frisk could perfectly see Sans's face.

Sans was given the Persona ability and suddenly fell face first in the snow. Papyrus ran up to Sans and pulled him out of the snow and shouted.

"SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

Sans suddenly snored loudly and Papyrus wore a shocked expression. Sans had straight up fallen asleep. Frisk and Undyne giggled and Papyrus dropped Sans shouting about how lazy he was and how he fell asleep at the worst times.

It was all over for now but Frisk couldn't help but wonder what could happen next.

 **Author's notes**

 **BIG Reference too ReaperTale au by Ren-Rin**


	10. Chapter 9: Oh

Undersona Chapter 9

Oh

After getting Sans to bed Papyrus explained to Frisk how his brother needed some time to rest before answering any questions about his time in the TV world. As a side note his brother would probably milk this fact for as long as possible.

With that in mind Frisk walked home and when she entered Toriel's house she saw the woman sitting on the couch watching television. When she saw Frisk Toriel gave the teen a blank look. Frisk couldn't read Toriel's emotions.

"I know where you have been."

Toriel said taking a sip from the pink mug on the table. Fisk guiltily asked what Toriel knew. Toriel put down the mug and spoke.

"I know you were at Bonies with that boy Papyrus."

Toriel turned to Frisk.

"How long did you think you could keep this secret from me?"

Frisk suddenly felt like this was it. Toriel knew about her involvement and wanted to keep Frisk from investigating. Toriel's blank expression turned into a smile.

"Don't worry it's fine."

Frisk looked surprised. She had expected Toriel to flip. Toriel chuckled and said.

"It's only natural for a girl your age to be chasing after a nice boy like Papyrus."

Frisk blushed and gave Toriel a hateful glare.

"WHAT! I'm not chasing after him."

Toriel seem surprised but laughed again. Increasing Frisk's fury.

"I was just kidding. You don't have to take it so personally."

Frisk sighed and said.

"Yes we were hanging out but because his brother went missing and the police started investigating it."

Toriel nodded remembering something.

"Yeh. I think one of the other teachers said something like that. Did something happen to him by the way?"

Frisk shook her head. She decided to go with the lie they had made up in case someone asked where Sans had been.

"He was just out of town on business and only just came back today."

"Well that's good."

Frisk wondered were Asriel was then she remembered. He must be at his father's home again. Frisk decided she should just go to bed now. Toriel focusing back on her show.

The next day Frisk was walking to school behind two gossiping girls.

"Hey! Didja hear? The culture clubs are opening today. I think my senpai wants to join Band. I plan on joining him so we can hang out together alllll afternoon."

The second girl gave her friend a cold look.

"You said you would join the Drama club with ME this year."

"Sorry but you know how HOT senpai is I just can't pass up the opertunity to hang out with him."

Frisk decided to stop listening and think about what club she should join. Sure she was already on the soccer team but she needed as many social links going as possible to help make more Personas.

She would just have to see.

Later Frisk was walking down the halls when she noticed that the band room's door was left open. Looking inside she didn't see too many members. The one that caught her eye was a boy in the back wearing black head phones. He looked sad.

Frisk decided to join the Band club considering it's lack of membership. After some introduction Frisk practiced and as soon as band was over she noticed the sad boy leave the classroom.

Frisk decided to follow him to see what the problem was. When she caught up with him Frisk smiled nicely and introduced herself.

"Ooooh. Hi your that new girl right?"

Frisk nodded.

"My name's Napstablook… Nice to meet you."

"Are you feeling alright?"

Napstablook just nodded. Frisk wanted to find a way to get him to open up.

"So would you like to hang out?"

Napstablook looked at Frisk and smiled.

"Sure"

Later Frisk and Napstablook went to the Park down by the water front. Napstablook didn't talk much for the walk down there. Of course when Frisk asked if he was enjoying himself he would just nod.

No matter what Napstablook always looked sad. As they walked Napstablook and Frisk noticed a boy sitting on a bench. He was alone and crying holding a stuffed animal in his hands. Napstablook left Frisk behind going up to the boy.

"Are you alright?"

Napstablook said sweetly. The boy sobbed.

"Some kids bullied me about bringing my stuffed animal to school."

Napstablook leaned toward the boy and said

"Do you want to know what makes me feel better?"

The boy nodded and Napstablook laid down on the ground. He looked up to the boy and said.

"I like to lie down on the ground and pretend I'm trash, it really puts things into perspective."

The boy giggled and joined Napstablook on the ground. Frisk decided to join them as well and stare up into the clouds. Napstablook may seem sad by he is really good at cheering other people up.

"I art thou, thou art I. Thou hast established a Social link of the Sun Archana. May it lead thee closer to the truth."

Frisk sat up when she got a text. It was from Toriel asking Frisk to come home and help her with something. With a quick goodbye Frisk left the little boy and Napstablook and headed home.

When Frisk was back at the Dreemurr house Toriel was at the door to greet Frisk.

"I'll need your help with something."

Toriel said as she went into the kitchen.

"I'm baking a butterscotch cinnamon pie for Asriel as a surprise. I want you to keep Asriel from coming home before it's done."

Frisk nodded but realized she didn't know where Asriel was so she asked Toriel.

"Oh! Sorry. Asriel should be at his Father's house. I'll give you the address."

Frisk nodded.

Standing outside of Asgore's house Frisk knocked on the door. Asgore answered with a smile.

"Howdy! Frisk. I'm glad you could stop by. Would you like some tea?"

Frisk shook her head.

"I just wanted to know where Asriel is."

Asgore nodded thinking.

"Well I think Asriel went off with his friends to the movies. If you need to get him I can call him for you."

Frisk shook her head. Asriel wouldn't need distracting if he's already off with his friends.

"No you don't need to do that I can just hang out with you."

Frisk offered. Asgore smiled and let Frisk in. He quickly got both of them tea and they sat down in the main room. Frisk noticed that Asgore's house wasn't that big. Asgore sat in a chair in front of Frisk and spoke.

"You know when you first came into town I didn't recognize you. Then when I saw you at Toriel's I remembered that her sister was working again and needed her to take care of you."

Frisk noded. To be honest before they met she didn't know Asgore existed. She only knew about her aunt because her mom always talked about her sister but Frisk's mom never said anything about Asgore.

Frisk wondered what she should talk to Asgore about. The thing that came to mind was about the case. It was a little risky to try and keep Asgore out of it but.

"So you know about those murder cases right?"

Asgore nodded, took a sip of his tea and said.

"I actually took up that case. We just don't have too much information about it. The murder methods are the same implying homicide. We also think the second girl was involved or found something she shouldn't but we don't know what."

Asgore went on about the case like that. Also apologizing for the search the police department did on Sans. Saying he knew that Sans couldn't have been the killer despite the mounting evidence against him.

Frisk felt like she was getting closer to Asgore.

"Thou art I, I art Thou. Thou Hast established a Social link of the Hierophant Arcana. May it lead thee closer to the truth."

After a bit more conversation Asgore stopped when he saw the clock.

"Oh! I didn't notice it had gotten so late. You should head back to Toriel's before she gets worried."

Frisk nodded and thanked Asgore for the tea before leaving.

Author's Note

Who enjoyed the social link speech? If you don't then that's too bad because I'll be writing it a lot for another chapter or so.


	11. Chapter 10: RG01

Undersona Chapter 10

RG01

Frisk and Undyne walked down toward Bonies. Papyrus had said Sans was now willing to answer questions based on what he remembered. So they decided to call the first meeting of the Inaba Heros. (Or at least that's what Papyrus called it.)

They all gathered at a round table and began to talk about the situation. Undyne began.

"So Sans since we waited so long what do you remember from being stuck in the TV world."

Sans thought about it then said.

"I remember getting knocked out when taking a delivery inside and waking up in that forest."

Undyne rolled her eyes.

"All this time and that's the best you got?"

Sans nodded and he seemed sincer. Not being lazy or making a joke about it. Thought this was still important. Frisk thought to herself. She decided to ask Sans something.

"Could it have been the delivery person?"

Sans shook his head.

"No I've taken deliveries from her family before."

"So you know who you took the delivery from?"

"No but I knew her parents who run the company. They're nice people and I do business with them a lot."

Frisk thought about this. Even if the girl had a motive to hurt Sans she wouldn't have anything against the other two victims. Undyne spoke up frustrated.

"DAMIT! We can't even figure out a motive. Much less a suspect."

Frisk nodded. The killer had to have some reasoning to what they are doing. Something consistent between all the victims. Suddenly Frisk realized something.

"THE TV!"

Everyone looked at her funny and she blushed and explained.

"The one thing they all have in common is the fact that all the victims appeared on TV before they disappeared."

Papyrus thought about that and nodded.

"Your right but, why?"

That was the question.

"Maybe they want attention. Murdering so people will remember them more or at least something like that."

They discussed it a bit more but got nowhere so they decided to call it a day. After heading home Frisk found that she was alone. Checking the fridge she found a note that said Toriel would stay at school for longer than normal to grade some tests.

Asriel was off so Frisk was alone today. She decided to take some of the pre made meals Toriel left for Frisk and Asriel. She heated it up in the microwave and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

When it came on it was showing the news. Apparently they were doing a segment on a big time biker gang that appeared near Inaba. Frisk decided to watch for a little more in case a possible victim appeared on the news.

As the reporter explained more about the biker gang he said that he was at the shopping district where the gang was last sighted riding around. As he talked Frisk

noticed someone riding their bike around in the background.

The cameraman noticed it too and panned over to the bike and zoomed in. Frisk realized that the biker was Randy. He had lost control again and was caught on camera crashing into the bushes.

Frisk suddenly shut off the TV. This was bad Randy got on TV the fact it was on the news means the story will spread like wildfire through the town. Frisk needed to check the midnight channel. Thought she already knew what she would see.

Frisk was right. At exactly midnight the boy's silhouette appeared on the TV. Though it was difficult to tell. All Frisk could see in the picture was that it was a tall boy but because of what she just watched Frisk knew it was him. Suddenly Frisk got a call.

"Frisk did you see that!?"

It was Undyne on the other end calling in about the image on the midnight channel.

"Yeh, and I know who it was."

"Who?"

"Randy he crashed his bike on live TV just this morning."

"NO! Damnit! I knew something like this would happen if he didn't learn to ride a bike correctly!"

Undyne paused.

"Minus the part where he might get kidnapped by a serial killer. I didn't think that part would happen until now."

Frisk and Undyne continued to talk and Frisk thought up a plan to try and stop Randy from being kidnapped.

After school on that next day Frisk and Undyne stood outside the school building with Papyrus jogging over to the two girls.

"WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY!"

Papyrus shouted. Undyne pounded her fists dramatically and said.

"We're going to stake out to make sure our friend doesn't get taken by the killer guy."

Papyrus cheered.

"ALRIGHT... Wait which friend?"

Undyne saw Randy walking towards them and she pulled Papyrus away leaving Frisk standing at the school gate. Randy walked up to Frisk.

"So what did you want to see me about?"

Randy asked. Frisk smiled and said.

"I was wondering if you had free time to hang out after school."

Randy blushed and said.

"Sure where do you want to go?"

The two began to talk and walk away from the school. After they left Undyne and Papyrus left heading for Randy's house. This way Undyne and Papyrus can look for the murderer and try and catch them and Frisk would also protect Randy from the killer.

Later at Okina City the two teens stepped away from the station.

"You know we didn't have to go all the way out here for some ice cream right?"

Randy said smiling. Frisk nodded.

"Yes but I heard that there is a place here that has really good ice cream."

Frisk responded. As they walked to the ice cream parlor Randy saw Gabe sitting at a table on the outside of the parlor and eating ice cream. Randy suddenly jumped and said.

"Not him too!"

Frisk looked at Randy.

"What do you mean?"

Randy blushed.

"I-I uh."

Randy started to babble but stopped when Gabe looked up from his ice cream and call out to Randy.

"HEY RANDY!"

Suddenly Randy looked at Gabe and then to Frisk then he ran off. Frisk was so shocked. She ran after him and Gabe stood up from his table and decided to follow the two. Not knowing what was going on.

They ran through the streets and Frisk came to a point where she thought she had lost Randy for a moment. Then Frisk heard a shout coming from an alleyway. She ran up and was surprised when Chara came stumbling out.

Frisk caught the girl and Gabe came up right behind Frisk.

"Where's Randy?"

Gabe asked concerned. Chara spoke in a frightened voice.

"I was walking in the alley when some crazy person attacked me and this boy. They threw him into a TV but ran away when I called for help."

Gabe ran around the two girls and went into the alley.

"No that's impossible."

He started to frantically search the alley way. Frisk propped Chara up to a wall and went into the alley way and saw it. Gabe was bent over looking at a rabbit button laying in front of a TV. Gabe picked it up and stood staring at Frisk.

"This can't be."

Frisk sighed.

"I think we need to talk."

She turned to Chara and said.

"I'll explain it to you as well."

After some time Frisk went over everything about the investigation and the other world. Even proving it by shoving her hand into the TV screen. After explaining Gabe found it hard to believe but he understood the idea.

"If what you say is true then I guess I have no choice but to leave it to you. If I follow you into that world then I wouldn't be very useful and just slow you down with dealing with my shadow. What I don't get is why you don't go in after Randy."

"I can't if I went in there I wouldn't know how to get back home. It's best to find him from the way I know."

Chara spoke up saying.

"So what are you going to do?"

Frisk turned to Chara and said.

"I'm going to save him."


	12. Chapter 11 Bad Bad Bath House

Undersona Chapter 11

Bad bad bathhouse

That night Frisk found herself in front of the tv waiting for the midnight channel. She already knew Randy was inside the tv world but by the time she got back home and told everyone what happen it was too late to go and find him.

All there was left to do is to see what his midnight channel is like. So Frisk waited until the clock struck midnight. The tv came to life but what Frisk saw was completely unexpected.

Randy appeared on camera wearing only a bath towel. It was hard to see the back ground through a sea of steam but it was clearly a bathhouse. Randy gave a weird look toward the camera that Frisk assumed was suppose to be flirtatious.

"My my. Welcome to the Bad Bad Bathhouse. Where affairs of the heart and scandalous relationship ending betrayals are extreeemly common. Join me Randy Guard as we take a trip down lover's lane."

Frisk watched as her friend ran away still only wearing a bath towel. She didn't know what to think of that. If shadows represented hidden thoughts then what type of thoughts made that!?

Suddenly Frisk got a call on her phone and when she answered it was Papyrus on the other side.

"Um Frisk? I had a question for Sans but he wouldn't tell me. What was Randy talking about? Why would you find love at a bathhouse?"

Frisk decided to stay out of this. Letting Sans handle the next possible conversation.

After school the next day Frisk and the others met at Bonies. Deciding to go to the tv world and see if they can save Randy. Once inside the world it didn't take long for Mettaton to find and lead them to the bath house that Randy's shadow appeared at during the midnight channel.

"Dammit I can't see! ARE THESE GLASSES EVEN WORKING!"

Undyne shouted at Mettaton and bopped the robot over the head. Undyne was angered by the fog that filled the bath house. Mettaton wheeled away from the violent teen.

"This isn't fog it's steam. There is a difference. It's almost like the dungeon itself is undefined."

Frisk thought about this. Did that mean Randy was undecided about something? They continued into the bath house.

As they walked through the halls of the bath house. The group encounter some small shadows that were quickly defeated. At the end of one of the halls there was a door. Frisk opened the door and saw that Randy's shadow stood in a large steamy room.

There were tubs built into the floor along the walls. With two sets of pillars in a parallel row lined Down the enormous room.

"Oh my it seems we have an uninvited guest."

Randy's shadow said when he noticed Frisk. He continued to only stare at Frisk even after the rest of the group entered the room. It was like he either didn't notice them or didn't care.

"The queen of scadelis thoughts. With such beauty you make men forget every commitment they ever had!"

The shadow seemed to become more accusing then flirty.

"I won't allow you to get in my head. Instead I'll let you play with my other beloved lover."

With this the shadow ran off and a giant buff man shadow appeared. Wearing nothing but a small bathing suit. Randy ran off leaving the group to fight it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

Undyne shouted at the giant shadow. Papyrus quickly reacted to the shadow sending a burst of wind toward the monster. The blast of wind knocked the creature down. Frisk made note of this new weakness

Sans tried to use a dark spell but the creature blocked it. The shadow flexed and a bright light flashed around it. Undyne and Frisk attacked the shadow directly but couldn't do much.

Papyrus tried using Garu again but the shadow didn't seem affected this time. Frisk noticed that when the spell made contact a bright light flashed all around the shadow from the point of impact. It might be a type of blocking spell.

With the block on there was only one way to end this fight. Reading Frisk's thoughts. Sansran up to the shadow. His weapon of choice being an oversized pair of boxing gloves.

Dispite their comedic appearance they worked well and when Sans punched the shadow he did a surprising amount of damage. Taking the shadow by surprise. Sans had punched it right in the gut with enough strength to make it double over.

Suddenly it erupted into a shadowy explosion. Catching their breaths the team turned to the door to the next hall. They still had a ways to go till they found Randy.

The only question Frisk had was. Why did his shadow call that monster his OTHER lover?

…

After more halls of the steamy hot bathhouse. They came to a dead end were Randy sat on the floor looking dazed facing away from the main group. Since he was fully clothed Frisk knew it was the real one.

Looking passed the dazed teen Frisk saw Randy's shadow glaring at the boy. He no longer gave any weird looks. The shadow was angry but about what?

"I'm sorry Gale."

Randy murmured.

"You should be sorry. How could you turn your back on Gale. She DIED and it took you two seconds to move on. Now you spend all your time fantasizing about being with…"

The shadow paused when he noticed the group of persona users.

"Oh! Speak of the devil. Is that shirtless barbarian Gabe here as well Frisk?"

The shadow spoke in his normal flirty voice. Randy froze mortified. He quickly stood up and spun around to look at Frisk.

"What are you doing here?!"

Randy shouted.

"We're here to save you!"

Frisk shouted back. Randy pitifully sunk to his knees and grabbed the top of his head.

"Noooo! You can't be here. He'll…"

Randy trailed off.

"Tell her all about your secret crushes?"

The shadow said smugly.

"I know it must be harder for you to accept me now with the audience but believe me when I say it. I am you and want you left Gale for some random girl and a guy who can't keep his shirt on for two seconds.."

Randy's attitude toward the shadow seemed to change.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT ME!"

Randy screamed and when he did the shadow was visibly hurt. Darkness started to crowd around the shadow and he began to look angry like Randy.

With a blast the shadow transformed knocking out Randy. It became huge. An elaborate knight with black armor appeared. The knight had one blue and one pink bunny ear popping out of the top of the helmet.

Wielding two short-swords and a broken heart painted on it's chest plate. The shadow was something to behold. Next to it two cherubs floated into view.

One was green with muscles and a large green heart held above it's head. The other was small and red sitting on top of a small red heart.

"I am a shadow the true self and I can't ever forgive myself."

The shadow said sadly. It waved his sword and a black cloud filled the battle field. When it was gone Frisk saw that both Sans and Papyrus were on the floor.

Frisk ran to help them and found that they had been poisoned. Papyrus was the one who could heal with his persona. Frisk suddenly remembered she had made a persona before coming here which had the ability to heal. Raising her hand she cured the poised from Papyrus.

At the same time the cherubs seemed to react to Frisk. The green one began to rush forward holding it's heart behind it. while the red one began to glow.

Papyrus open his eyes to see Frisk get bashed by the green cherub. Frisk flew across the room smashing into the wall. Papyrus jumped up and was about to help her when he heard Undyne shout.

"A little help here."

She had been dueling with the bigger shadow but with the two swords it obviously had the advantage. Then Papyrus yet again noticed Sans on the ground. Still in pain from the poison infecting his body. So many people to help and only one Papyrus. The boy felt a little overwhelmed.

Papyrus felt a mysterious power bubbling up inside him. Papyrus shouted and exploded with a bright light. His persona ability filling the arena.

Once the light faded the red cherub seemed to stop glowing while Frisk and Sans seemed to be fine dispite their previous afflictions. When it was over Papyrus looked around surprised at what he had done. He snapped back into reality when Randy's shadow slashed it's sword right over the teen.

Papyrus ran from the sword turning around and holding his wooden staff ready to fight. Undyne, Frisk, and Sans fell in next to him. All three ready to rejoin the battle.

Randy's shadow used another black cloud but this time the group was unaffected by the attack. Undyne and Sans went for the main shadow. While Papyrus and Frisk went after the two cherubs.

Frisk went after the green cherub using magic to her advantage and sent blasts of fire toward the enemy. Quickly dispatching the shadow before it could even land a hit on her.

Papyrus had a bit of a hard time with the red cherub. It was good at evading his attacks. Until it tried to cast a healing spell on the main boss but Papyrus stopped it with a swing of his staff.

With both cherubs gone the whole team could now focus their efforts on the main shadow.

Randy's shadow was easily keeping up with two combatants but when Frisk and Papyrus entered the fray. The shadow was put on the defensive and it used both swords to defend from incoming attacks.

With one last push the four teens did an all out attack. Undyne and Papyrus jumped at the shadow swinging their weapons. Sans went straight for the face and Frisk slashed up the middle.

The shadow staggered backward and erupted with darkness filling the room. With the shadow dead and the cloud of darkness faded the group turned their attention to Randy who was slowly regaining consciousness. As he stood up so did his shadow now returned to normal size.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Arn't you happy with yourself."

Randy said glaring at his shadow. Frisk couldn't let Randy power up the shadow again so Frisk went up to the boy and said.

"It's alright Randy. You don't to beat yourself up over moving on. If Gale was your friend she would WANT you to move on."

Randy thought about this and he nodded then quickly shook his head.

"I think you're right but I still don't want to let go."

"Moving on isn't letting go. She may be gone but she is always with you in your heart."

Randy thought about this then smiled.

"You're right. I need to move on. I just never got to tell her how I felt but we were friends for so long… Maybe she already knew.

He turned to the shadow.

"And you need to move on too."

The shadow nodded and disappeared into a flash of light. The light manifested into a persona. A large bunny knight in white armor wielding a short sword.

When the power entered Randy he smiled.

"Whoa dude what a power surge."

Frisk smiled.

"Now that is over. I've got a lot to ask you about. Your shadow was pretty... revealing"

Randy looked mortified.

"Wait what do you mean revealing!?"

"Nothing much just some things"

"TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!"

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry for going on hiatus for a while. My computer broke but now I got a new one :). So I will be posting new chapters more frequently from now on.**


	13. Chapter 12: A Do Nothing Day

Undersona Chapter 12

A do nothing day.

When the group had returned from the TV world Randy had been questioned about what he remembered but he didn't uncover any new information except…

"What do you mean you didn't notice me!?"

Chara shouted at Randy. Since she and Gabe knew the secret about the TV world they were invited to join the investigation team which both agreed to join. The only problem was that Randy had said he didn't notice Chara when he was attacked.

Chara of course pushed that she was there and saw the whole thing. Frisk eventually had to restrain Chara.

"I don't think he didn't notice you more like he forgot you were there after the attack."

Frisk said trying to calm her friend down. After some more struggling Chara stopped trying to kill the kid so Frisk let her go and she returned to her seat.

"What now?"

Gabe asked in his normal stoic matter. Frisk thought for a second.

"Well we can always keep checking the midnight channel but we should only do that under certain suspicion someone might be targeted by the criminal. If everyone stays up all night none of us will get any sleep"

Everyone seemed to agree with this and after some more non progressive conversation the meeting was adjourned. As Frisk was walking away Chara ran up to her.

"Sorry I got a little angry there. I don't know what came over me."

Chara said sincerely. Frisk smiled accepting the apology.

"Ok. Just don't make a habit of it."

Chara smiled back and said.

"Hey! We haven't actually hung out yet haven't we?"

Frisk thought about this. She knew Chara but they only seemed to meet when Frisk is investigating. They never actually got to know each other.

"How about we go and get some ice cream together."

Chara said excitedly.

"I want to try this ice cream stand people have been raving about. Apparently they made this awesome new sea salt flavor."

"Sure"

Frisk said open to anything

The two girls stood out by the Jackfrost ice cream stand. Two sea salt ice cream bars in their hands. Both simultaneously took the first lick.

"Wow!"

Frisk said before she continued to eat the stange ice cream bar. Chara smiled.

"It's salty but also really sweet."

Both the girls continued to eat their ice cream bars in silence. The first person to speak was Chara but she talked much more serious tone this time.

"You know when you first came to Inaba I didn't ever think that we would get caught up in a murder case."

Frisk stopped eating her ice cream to look over at Chara who in turn looked at Frisk and smiled.

"But honestly I'm glad you're here to share this experience with me. Now we can go through this adventure together."

Frisk smiled and both girls began to laugh. Feeling ready to face the adventures ahead Frisk felt something change inside her.

"I art thou, thou art I. Thou hast established a Social Link of the Joker archana may it lead thee closer to the truth."

Chara finished her ice cream bar and threw the stick away.

"Well see you around."

Chara said happily. Frisk finished her ice cream bar and left as well

Frisk walked into Toriel's home. Asriel was sitting on the couch watching TV and Toriel was nowhere to be found. When Asriel heard the door close he turned from his show to look at his cousin.

"Welcome home Frisk."

Asriel said curtly then he thought about something and quickly added.

"Also if you had the time, would it be ok for us to talk?"

Frisk responded by sitting on the couch next to Asriel and looking at the boy. He looked surprised.

"You know you could have just said sure or something."

Frisk smiled but just kept looking at him.

"Alright… Well I've been wondering where you've been running off to. You spend a lot of time out even though there's nothing to do around this town. Also mom told me you rarely ever go to the city so my question was.

What are you doing spending so much time without anything to do? So I found your secret."

Asriel said this last part with a smile and Frisk felt extremely nervous. Worried about the boy's next statement. What he did say was not what Frisk had expected.

"You're dating that Papyrus guy."

Frisk nervousness turned into mortification.

"WHAT O-OF COURSE NOT!"

Frisk shouted at Asriel but he continued to smile.

"Just admit it he told me all about the date you two went on."

Frisk thought of this for a moment. When she remembered what Asriel was talking about she glared at her cousin.

"You do realize that wasn't a real date right? Undyne was there too."

Asriel smiled.

"Yes but when I said I knew your secret you got nervous. Then when I mentioned Papyrus you blushed. That means you do like Papyrus but it doesn't look like you've been able to go on any real dates."

Frisk opened her mouth to try and deny it but Asriel stopped her saying.

"And don't try to deny it I'm pretty good at reading people and I'll know you're lying."

Frisk sighed it was annoying that Asriel thought she had a crush on Papyrus but maybe it was a good thing. He might overlook it when Frisk goes to the TV world. He might just think she is trying to spend time alone with Papyrus.

Honestly Frisk didn't want Asriel and Toriel getting involved with the case. This meant keeping both in the dark about the investigation and the TV world. Deciding to let Asriel assume what he wants.

Frisk felt her connection with the boy grow stronger.

"Thou art I, I art Thou. Thou hast established a social link of the Emperor Archana. May it lead thee closer to the truth."

Suddenly Frisk heard the sound of the front door opening and both teens turned to see Toriel enter the house. She was holding a box of pizza.

"Sorry I took so long I had to help out at an after school activity."

She put the pizza on the table in front of the couch.

"I knew you guys would be hungry so I decided to go with pizza for dinner tonight."

Frisk and Asriel smiled and quickly took a slice each. They all ate dinner before Frisk headed up to bed.


	14. Chapter 13: Mystery Food X

When Frisk entered class she was greeted with the familiar and grating voice of Mr. Moroka. Honestly Frisk often related it to the sound of nails on a chalkboard. At least chalkboards don't talk your ear off about the sinfulness of teens.

"You kids better be prepared for an earful. FRISK SIT DOWN A LISTEN!"

Frisk had been standing in the door of the classroom watching the teacher shout. She quickly took her seat. And King Moron began another one of his infamous rants.

"As you all know the school camping trip will take place tomorrow and I'm supposed to inform you on the rules about the trip. First off the school can't provide for dinner so you'll have to bring your own. Besides that all other meals will be provided for you.

Also the teachers have taken the liberty to divide you shits up into groups. It's the group's responsibility to make dinner for everyone and to keep track of each other during the trip. Now let me tell you all what groups you'll be in this year."

Mr. Moroka pulled out a piece of paper. He read out most the names and gave them a group number. Finally he came to Frisk's name.

"Frisk Dreemurr, Papyrus Gaster, Undyne Amore, and Randy Guard will be group 8."

Frisk was relieved now she wouldn't have to worry about being grouped with some random person she didn't know. Mr. Moroka continued to rant more about the school trip. After school Frisk and the others decided to go and plan their dinner for the camping trip tomorrow.

They were at the local grocery store. Papyrus and Undyne were pushing around shopping carts picking up random objects form the shelfs. Randy, Frisk, and Sans following behind. Sans had been adamant about coming when he heard Papyrus and Undyne planned on cooking the meal.

"Maybe we can use whole wheat pasta?"

Papyrus asked pushing his cart. Undyne nodded.

"YAH! Let's look for more ingredients that might make the spaghetti super healthy."

The two rushed off taking their carts. Frisk noticed that Sans's attitude changed when the two left. Originally he look happy to be hanging out but his face quickly changed to make a deathly serious expression. Sans quickly grabbed Frisk and Randy pulling them into another aisle away from the other two.

When they were out of sight Sans gave both Frisk and Randy a stern look.

"Which one of you said Papyrus and Undyne could cook!?"

Sans whispered urgently. Randy and Frisk exchanged glances and Randy responded saying.

"I really don't know bro. They just kinda started this themselves. We didn't actually discuss anything before this."

Sans sighed.

"Then there is no way to stop the storm that's coming."

Frisk looked at Sans a little frightened.

"What storm?"

"It's one of the reasons I don't let Papyrus cook at the restaurant. He and Undyne both are extremely ambisous but no matter what they do they can't even make the simplest of dishes. So in the end they destroy the kitchen every time they cook and not to mention the food they make is basically inedible.

If you two want to live to see the end of the camping trip bring your own food."

Both Frisk and Randy exchanged a worried glance. Frisk secretly decided to bring a sandwich for herself. Just like Sans said when Frisk and Randy got back to Undyne and Papyrus they found the two had bought some of the strangest ingredients.

From shredded cheddar to anchovies. Apparently everything they bought was either a healthy replacement for another ingredient or something they thought would add color and flavor. They claimed it was all for spaghetti and meatballs but Frisk didn't see any meatballs in either cart.

"THIS WILL BE THE BEST SPAGHETTI EVER!"

Undyne shouted.

"LET GO! TO PURCHASE THESE ITEMS!"

Papyrus shouted as he and Undyne raced off nearly crashing into a couple of the other store goers. Frisk and Randy followed behind them telling sorry to a couple of people who were blown away by the tornado.

The next day Frisk had made two turkey sandwiches and packed them in ziplock bags and hid them in a backpack filled with other things she may want during the camping trip.

Of course Toriel had offered Frisk bring the basics. Sunscreen, a first aid kit, a whistle, a compass, bug spray, bear repellent. a pack of granola bars, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, a spare change of cloths, pepper spray, and about a metric ton of badges not included in the medkit.

Frisk decided she would only need half of those things. She packed what she thought she needed and left for school with Asriel. Asriel also packed a backpack of supplies but he also carried a duffel bag with him. For some reason he decided to remain silent about what was in the bag.

When they got to school they separated into groups and took the buses to the camping spot. Frisk and Undye quickly got their own tent up. Considering they were in the same group they would be sleeping together with Papyrus and Randy sleeping in their own tents.

Later when it came around dinner time. Frisk knew this was the moment of truth. Was Sans right about Undyne and Papyrus's cooking or will she be pleasantly surprised. Considering the burnt smell coming from the pot it will most likely be the former.

Randy and Frisk were just onlookers as Papyrus and Undyne ran around the makeshift cooking area. (Including a table covered in ingredients and a fire lit grill.) Both bystanders jumped when a burst of flames shot out of the grill consuming the pot in a red blaze.

Frisk saw Undyne rush to get a fire extinguisher and started at the base of the fire. The foam doused the flames but sadly Undyne hadn't gotten any of the foam into the pot. Dispite the flames and the obvious burn smell the two pyromaniacs still served up the spaghetti.

Frisk was served blackish brown spaghetti that had ingredients she couldn't even identify. She looked at Randy and he seemed to have the same reservations. Papyrus and Undyne both looked at Frisk and Randy apparently expecting the two to eat first.

Frisk looked down at her food and picked up a plastic fork. She scooped some spaghetti and was revolted to see that a greenish ingredient sticking to the side of one of the pasta strands. Without thinking Frisk shoved the whole bite in her mouth.

As soon as the food hit her mouth she knew something was wrong. It was so revolting Frisk began to black out. She could hear the distant shouts of her friends as she fell backward and blacked out hitting the ground.

When she came to Frisk was laying in the grass with Papyrus trying to bring her back to life.

"FRISK"

Papyrus helped the girl sit up and pulled her into a hug. He held Frisk tight and Frisk could hear Papyrus sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Frisk. I thought that spaghetti KILLED you"

Papyrus cried. He pulled back and Frisk smiled to reassure him. Papyrus smiled back and wiped the tears from his eyes. The moment was broken when Undyne groaned and said.

"It wasn't THAT bad. You just overreacted."

Undyne walked over to the plate of spaghetti and took a bite.

"NOOO!"

Everyone shouted but it was too late. Undyne suddenly fell over as well and Papyrus began to cry again.

When Undyne was roused Frisk decided it was time to decide who she should give her extra sandwich to. She knew Randy had already packed a sandwich. So that left Undyne and Papyrus to give a sandwich to.

It hurt to chose between the two but since she only had two sandwiches she gave one to Papyrus. Undyne left to go ask Gabe for some left overs and just before Papyrus could leave to go find something to eat of his own Frisk stopped him.

Papyrus looked at the girl curiously.

"What is it Frisk?"

The girl held out a sandwich and Papyrus smiled and took it shouting.

"WOWIE! THAT LOOKS DELICIOUS! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?"

Frisk smiled and simply said.

"I made it incase the food didn't turn out right."

Frisk took out her own sandwich and the two ate their sandwiches together.


	15. Chapter 14 Camp

Undersona Chapter 14: Sleep over

At night the girls and boys had to sleep in different tents. With two tents for each group Frisk and Undyne got to sleep together and Papyrus and Randy ended up bunking together.

So that night In the girls' tent. Frisk was having a wonderful time sleeping. Or at least she would be if it weren't for Bratty and Catty. Frisk sat up in her sleeping bag and turned to watch the two girls chatter away.

Apparently there was no room for them in the tent they are supposed to be in but Frisk knew the other girls in their group probably just kicked them out. Frisk looked over on the other side of her to see Undyne slamming her face with a pillow.

Frisk laid back down hoping for some quite.

In the boys' tent Papyrus and Randy were having an interesting game of truth or dare. Unlike most games this one was pretty tame because of a combination of Papyrus's child like nature and the fact that if they got caught by a teacher outside of the tent they could be suspended for a week.

Papyrus sat criss crossed on top of his sleeping bag waiting in anticipation for the next truth. Randy was still trying to think of a good truth to ask Papyrus. Randy smirked as he figured out what to ask Papyrus.

"What do you think of Undyne?"

Papyrus smiled.

"I think she's a really nice friend. She even taught me how to make spaghetti."

Papyrus continued smiling happily but Randy sighed having hoped for something more interesting.

"Alright whatever…"

Randy sighed.

"Your turn."

Papyrus cheered. He stood up and shouted

"YES! ALRIGHT THEN! For my MAGNIFICENT…"

He stopped shouting and looked down at Randy.

"What did you want?"

"Truth I guess."

"For my ABSOLUTELY MAGNIFICENT TRUTH! I will ask you to tell me what type of Puzzle you like the best."

Randy sighed again.

"Dude you're suppose to pick difficult questions."

Papyrus's face went flat.

"But that IS difficult. There are turning puzzles like rubik's cubes, or word puzzles like the ever infamous junior jumble, there are even slide puzzles like-"

"I GET IT!"

Randy shouted over Papyrus. He was getting kind of frustrated with Papyrus's childish nature.

"When you ask a difficult question it has to be personal."

Randy explained a bit more calm now. Papyrus looked like he was about to argue back but Randy interrupted him by saying.

"You are the only one who thinks a person's favorite puzzle is personal"

Papyrus pouted then he looked excited again.

"I got a better one! They always use this one on TV!"

"Alright what?"

Papyrus smiled slyly.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Randy now at a loss of words started to stutter. He really didn't expect that but he did ask for a personal question. After a couple of moments of stalling Randy was interrupted by the sound of the tent flap unzipping and both teens turned to see Gabe and another second year walk into their tent.

Both of them surprised Papyrus shouted.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS INTRUSION!"

Gabe a little rattled by the loud shout held a finger to his mouth signaling for Papyrus to be quite. After a moment of silence Gabe sighed and said.

"Good we lost him."

Papyrus gasped.

"Are you two running away from the law?!"

Gabe glared at the other teenager who had came in with him.

"Sort of. This idiot tried getting into one of the girls' tents. When I stopped him we were almost caught by Mr. Morooka."

The teen glared back at Gabe.

"I would have been successful if it hadn't been for you following me around."

Randy could see Gabe grinding his teeth. The boy was one second away from punching the other in the face. Randy looked over at the blowhard and remembered him from school. He was a third year named Aaron. He was known as a pompous brat with the illusion that he was a lady killer.

Aaron turned around and headed back toward the entrance of the tent.

"What are you doing!"

Gabe shouted letting his anger show now. Aaron only flashed him a cocky grin.

"I'm going to finish my quest. With Mr. Moron gone I can..."

Gabe interrupted him saying.

"Don't!"

Aaron huffed.

"You can't stop me!"

Gabe jumped at Aaron but he was too fast and Aaron ran out of the tent leaving Gabe on the floor of the tent. Gabe pounded his fist on the ground and sat up seething with rage. For a long time the tent was silent but suddenly Papyrus smiled and said.

"Would you like to play an amazing game of TRUTH OR DARE?!"

In the girls tent Frisk had given up on sleep. She found out that Bratty and Catty had long since fallen asleep. Now the two girls were sleep talking and no matter what Undyne and Frisk did there was no chance to stop it..

Frisk was just sitting on her sleeping bag watching Undyne pace the floor. When suddenly the flap of the tent began to unzip and both Undyne and Frisk turned their attention to Aaron who ran in shouting.

"HELLO LADIE - hrgg!"

Aaron dropped to the floor after taking a roundhouse kick to the back of the head from Undyne. Undyne looked at the boy laying on the floor and after two seconds of silence said.

"That's it we're leaving."

Frisk nodded and stood up and stepped over Aaron's unconscious body. The two exited the tent leaving the boy behind.

Frisk and Undyne made it all the way to the boys' tent and Undyne tapped on the tent flap.

"Who is it?"

Randy called from inside the tent. Undyne simply unzipped the flap and entered inside. Both girls gave the boys weird looks when they entered in on the three of them sitting in a circle. Gabe of course had his shirt off.

"What are you guys doing?"

Frisk asked and the boys looked at eachother and Papyrus blurted out.

"Playing Truth or Dare."

Undyne looked at Gabe then at Randy

"So who dared Gabe to take his shirt off?"

Gabe suddenly flushed and began look wildly around the tent.

"Damn! I think I lost it!"

Frisk just watched in confusion as Gabe searched desperately for his shirt. Suddenly he smiled and grabbed a shirt from the corner of the tent and put it on. Undyne sighed and just laid down on the floor.

Then Randy shouted in surprise.

"WAIT! Why are you in OUR tent.!"

Frisk looked at Undyne who was already asleep. Frisk decided to simply reply.

"Rough night."

Before Randy could ask more Frisk laid down and fell asleep as well.


	16. Chapter 15: The River

Undersona Chapter 15

The River.

After the events last night Frisk and Undyne woke up and left just before dawn so they could drag Aaron out of their tent and avoid getting caught by any teachers. Gabe decided not to returned to his own tent. It didn't matter if the teachers caught him in another of the guys' tents.

The next morning nothing eventful happened. Not until the students were allowed free time for the rest of the day. Frisk and her friends decided to go swimming at a river near where the school had set up camp.

Once Frisk and Undyne got there. Papyrus was already in his swimsuit and was talking to no one other than Frisk's cousin Asriel who was also wearing swim trunks. Frisk and Undyne stopped just a few feet away from the two boys. Asriel was the first to notice them. He smiled and said.

"Oh! Hey Frisk!"

Frisk waved at Asriel. The boy frowned looking at the two girls.

"Where are your swimsuits?"

Frisk shrugged and Undyne glared at the boys.

"We don't have any. I for one don't want anyone at school to see me in a skimpy bikini."

Papyrus smiled and said.

"Don't worry about that Undyne! I have backup swimsuits for all my firends!"

Papyrus held out two girls' swimsuits that covered enough so that Undyne wouldn't be able to complain. She sighed and gave in to Papyrus. Taking the swimsuit and walking off to change.

Frisk did the same and when she got back she saw Randy and Gabe joining Papyrus and Asriel in the clearing near the river. Undyne followed behind Frisk and the whole gang was assembled. Seeing Frisk Papyrus blushed and looked away.

"You two look nice."

Papyrus said not making eye contact with either girl. Undyne sighed and said.

"So are we going to swim or not?"

She began to stretch her arms. Asriel smiled.

"Yeah. Just dive right in."

Something seemed off about Asriel. Frisk could telling he was planning something. Undyne stopped stretching and glared at the boy.

"Why haven't you already jumped in yourself?"

Asriel looked nervous for a second but smiled and said.

"I just ate. I don't want to get a cramp."

Frisk frowned. It was now obvious he was planning something. So she decided on the most subtle way to handle this situation. Frisk ran toward Asriel at full speed taking him off guard and pushed him into the river.

In a frantic attempt to stop himself from falling he grabbed Frisk's arm and pulled her down as well. With a large splash both teens hit the water. Everyone still on dry land watched as Frisk and Asriel flailed around for a bit then both started pulling themselves out.

Once he got back on shore Asriel started to run around trying to wipe his tongue shouting.

"Get it out of my mouth!"

Frisk sat at the side of the river wondering why her cousin was being so dramatic. Then she heard the unmistakeable sound of someone puking further downstream. Gabe groaned and said.

"Morooka."

Frisk sighed. Mr. Moron always has too much to drink on these trips. She wondered if Asriel knew the teacher was using the river as a way to wash away his vomit. Either way Frisk may never feel clean again.

The rest of the trip was a total bust and when Frisk and Asriel got home they took lots of showers. After her 5th one Frisk decided to call it good but she still felt like she did when she got out of the vomit river. She walked into the living room to see a worried Toriel.

"You and Asriel are taking a lot of showers. Is something the matter?"

Frisk just gave Toriel a sad look and just sat down on the couch. She didn't want to try and explain _everything_ that went wrong on that trip. Toriel sighed and turned to a random channel on the TV.

What appeared was a Live interview of this girl about Frisk's age. She wore a lab coat and for some reason looked very nervous. The reporter spoke first.

"Miss Alphys Dianeo. Is it true you'll be returning to your home town now that you have finished your research of the new anti-virus called LV?"

Alphys nodded.

"Ye-yes I'm heading back home for a year or so. I've b-been away f-from my family for too l-long."

"And where will you stay?"

"My family's store in Inaba."

Hearing the name Inaba Frisk jumped up and ran up stairs. She passed Asriel on the way up and the boy exchanged a confused look with Toriel.

In her room Frisk waited for the midnight channel to come on. If there was anyone who could be the next victim in the murder and kidnapping cases. It would definitely be someone as important as Alphys.

At exactly midnight the TV turned on and Frisk's fears where confirmed. The figure was a bit blurry but it was definitely the one Frisk saw on TV. She picked up her phone and called the first person on her contact list.

"Wha?"

It was Chara. She sounded half asleep.

"Frisk? Wait! Did the midnight channel activate tonight?!"

Frisk explained the situation. Chara started to panic.

"ALRIGHT! I'll call the others!"

She hung up. Frisk sighed and thought about the situation. They needed to explain to a world renowned prodigy of medical science. That she might be kidnapped by a serial killer who kills people by throwing them into TVs.

This will not be easy.


End file.
